


spilling feelings on the ground

by chostar



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Miyeon and Minnie are dumb, Pining, Slow Burn, a lot of kisses, no angst... i think, so be patient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chostar/pseuds/chostar
Summary: Miyeon's eyes go wide and her jaw drops to the ground. She feels her heart race with horror and her cheeks heat up as some memories of last night play behind her eyelids. The round, the bottle, the kiss."Holy shit, I kissed you," Miyeon exclaims loudly in disbelief, more to herself than to Minnie. "We kissed last night."Minnie's jaw opens and closes uselessly for a few seconds. Her cheeks are as red as Miyeon's while she tries to find the most logical thing she can say in a situation like this. "Yeah, we did it." She finally confirms with a little shyness. Miyeon looks at her briefly with her eyes even wider, but Minnie quickly looks away from her in an attempt to hide the shame painted on her face.Or, Miyeon and Minnie kiss at a party and both are dumb enough to think that continuing kissing is a good idea (spoiler: it isn't).
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 58
Kudos: 115





	1. intentions slipping through

**Author's Note:**

> (title from handful of water by sofia valdes)
> 
> so... this is my first time writing something for idle and as lately i have been obsessed with miyeon and minnie's perfect friends-to-lovers dynamic this was the end result
> 
> fun fact: this fic was supposed to be a one shot, but i went a little crazy and i wasn't even on half the story when i had already written more than 25k words (that's why i simply decided to separate the story into three long chapters lol)
> 
> BTW sorry if there are some typos, just pretend they don't exist, this is too long to fully edit perfectly. once it’s completely finished i will go through it and edit (probably, i don't know). before that, please be bear with me and my poor grammar and spelling pls

There is something about going out on Friday nights that Miyeon loves. She loves to squeeze into her favorite pair of skinny jeans and help Shuhua get her hair done. She loves raiding Soojin's fridge for jello shots and peach flavored champagne and after that helping Minnie choose her outfit and take hundreds selfies with her in the process. Likewise, she loves watching Soyeon and Yuqi argue about where they will go only to have Shuhua drag them to a completely different place in the end. Above all, she loves sneaking out early with her friends to spend the night at some random party.

This Friday night is not much different from usual. It's been dark outside for a few hours, but that doesn't help Miyeon guess the time, it wouldn't matter anyway. A couple of beers and vodka shots were enough for her to forget about everything.

Her body wanders through the crowd of people dancing in the room. Her eyes are closed and her mind, for the most part, is stifled and muffled by loud music, as if a thick cotton covered it. Strangers bodies bump into her, nothing but sweaty skin, humid air and so much noise.

The chaos of the party continues around Miyeon. The music is pretty bad if she's being honest, but bad party music is practically something that should never be lacking. Miyeon doesn't even recognize the song that's playing on the huge speakers, but she knows that at parties, it's the only place where she would enjoy moving her body to the beat of any EDM song.

Miyeon opens her eyes when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Her best friend Minnie is looking at her, she has her hair messy and the flashing lights painting her skin with colors make her look even more beautiful than usual. The oldest greets her with a smile, the kind of silly smiles that drunk people do. Her friend seems to notice her condition as she raises an eyebrow at her, the movement is quite funny for Miyeon, so she laughs. Minnie rolls her eyes, but at the end she smiles nonetheless.

A couple of seconds later the youngest starts talking to her about something, but honestly, Miyeon isn't sober enough to understand half the things that come out of her mouth. The oldest just nods to everything her best friend says, pretending to agree with whatever she said.

Minnie snort, like she knows Miyeon is definitely not listening – How could she do it anyway? The music is too loud to do it. The oldest one laughs softly at her thought and her best friend sighs.

"Come, I want to take you to a place." Minnie shouts, lips pressed against her ear so Miyeon can hear her over the music. The oldest nods, and soon she feels Minnie's hand around her wrist.

The youngest weaves her way among the crowds of people dancing in the room, dragging Miyeon with her. Their fingers intertwine as they move forward and Miyeon really doesn't care much where they're going, not when the contact between their hands feel so good. And how could it not feel good; Minnie's hand is big and warm and it fits so perfectly with Miyeon's cold little hand that it seems like their hands were created just to hold on.

Miyeon brushes a lock of hair from her face and decides that she has nothing better to do than look at her best friend: from her profile and the glitters under her eyes, to her crimson painted lips and the way her long hair moves as they go. _Pretty_ , that's the only thing she can think of.

Before she knows it, they are both climbing the stairs to the second floor, which is significantly less crowded than the first floor, but still mostly occupied.

The oldest stops abruptly when her mind reignites for a second and things become a little clearer. "Where are the others?" Miyeon asks, remembering that it was six of them at the beginning, and now it's just Minnie and her. 

"Where else can they be?" Minnie replies and Miyeon can recognize the sarcasm in her tone of voice. She keeps dragging her as she continues. "The couples in the group ran away, nothing new."

Miyeon nods. Considering that her group of friends is made up of two couples it's quite obvious that they would eventually run away to have their time alone. Honestly, she can't even blame them for having fun as a couple. Maybe sometimes she feels a little nostalgic remembering when all four were single in high school, but meeting Shuhua and Yuqi in college is something that Miyeon doesn't regret. Her group got bigger and although it's now made up of two couples, all six are great friends, despite everything.

(Honestly, the fact that she and Minnie are the only singles in the group can be pretty bad, but as long as Minnie doesn't leave her too, Miyeon is fine with the idea of being alone with her most of the time.)

It's not until they reach a room down the hall that Minnie release her hand. The first thing that Miyeon sees inside is a round of people sitting on the ground, there is a bottle in the middle and at first glance it's quite obvious what they are playing.

She looks at her friend and raises an eyebrow. "Truth or dare? Really?"

Minnie shrugs. "It's going to be fun, come on."

Miyeon seems a bit uncertainly as she ponders if this is a good idea, but she can't even say a word before two strangers walk up to both of them and practically drag them into the round.

Everything happens so quickly. Before she can know it, she is separated from her best friend and a stranger forces her to sit in the round. Panic starts bubbling inside her stomach as she watches how the other stranger from before sits with Minnie on the opposite end from her. As soon as they both settle into their places Miyeon immediately looks at her best friend. Minnie doesn't seem happy about this either as she shrugs resignedly.

Miyeon can't hide her clear disappointment at not being by Minnie's side as she makes a face, looking with sad puppy eyes at the youngest. That doesn't last long anyway, soon the bitter feeling in her mouth disappears when she sees Minnie giggling at her from her spot. She tries to suppress the smile that takes over her features, but she has always been weak to her friend laugh, so she just smiles softly at her.

(It is worth mentioning that although their little interaction from a distance quite calmed her nerves, Miyeon still doesn't like being separated from Minnie. After all they are best friends, it's normal that they want to be together all the time.)

Minnie seems to read her mind because only a second later she pats the spot next to her, a clear indication that the oldest can sit next to her if she wants. Miyeon's smile widens, but unfortunately for her, the bottle begins to spin without allowing a quick escape to Minnie's place.

Miyeon internally curses her bad luck. The bitter feeling in her mouth returns as the game starts, and she's still away from her best friend.

A little frustrated she watches carefully the way the bottle begins to spin slowest. She almost feels her heart stop for a moment when the bottle seems to be about to stop in front of her. Miyeon isn't the most unfortunately person on the planet to so many bad things can happen to her one after the other, however, so this time she's a little lucky and the bottle stops at the girl next to her.

Of course that college party games are not soft. This is no longer a child's play where the questions are as innocent as 'Do you like someone?' or the dares are so corny as 'I dare you to lick the floor' and that's why Miyeon has a rule of never choosing 'dare' with strangers. It's simple, choose true can bring awkward moments, but choose dare is something else entirely when we're talking about college students, _seriously_. She assumes that the girl next to her doesn't know that rule because the next thing that happens is that a boy named Jinyoung (or so Miyeon thinks, she only recognizes him from her sculpture class) dare her to kiss the girl at her right.

Miyeon isn't going to lie, as soon as she heard the words 'kiss' and 'the girl at your right' she almost feels her soul leaving her body. Fortunately, she is on the left of the girl, but unfortunately, she has a VIP ticket to the scene that causes nasty yelling from all the guys in the room.

The kiss it is hot and wild, like the kisses in the teen movies that she often watches with Shuhua and Soojin. She can even swear she hears the sound of their tongues battling each other and their spit mingling.

Miyeon feels a little tense, a little off-kilter. All pairs of eyes are on her, well, more specifically on the girl next to her, and that makes her feel so watched and uncomfortable.

The oldest stares at Minnie. Her friend doesn't seem too affected, she just laughs like everyone else, probably as drunk as her. It's a bit embarrassing, but that reassures her a bit. Miyeon relieve her hunched shoulders and laughs like the others. Everyone is having a good time, she should do the same.

After the show ends and the boys stop howling like wolves, the bottle spins again.

Miyeon watches the bottle stop at it in utter terror. Well, maybe the possibility that she's the most unfortunately person in the world wasn't so crazy.

_Fuck._

Miyeon gulps when all eyes turn to her. Oh, right now she really wants another beer.

"Truth or dare." The boy in front of her asks. He has dark black hair and at first glance he is really pretty. However, his cheeky smile and the evil gleam in his eyes betray his intentions.

"Truth." Miyeon answers without hesitation.

Come on, she's not so stupid to fall on his tricks. Definitely admitting any shameful truth is far better than humiliating herself doing some stupid shit in front of everyone.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

... Fuck.

She's fucked.

The big problem here is that Miyeon never kissed a girl. To be totally honest she never kissed anyone, and admitting her lack of kissing experience is always too uncomfortable and annoying. Not only because of the shame she feels at that moment, but because most of the people that she tells that just look at her in surprise and disbelief; as if they don't believe that a girl as pretty as her has never kissed anyone. Frankly, Miyeon thinks that their reactions are too exaggerated: like, yeah, she can admit that she considers herself pretty, but that does not mean that she necessarily has to have some love experience. That is not her case because she dated a few guys and various girls throughout her life, but it's a lesson is not judging a book by its cover.

Anyway the answer to all the questions people ask her isn't even that interesting, it's not exactly that she never kissed anyone because she's not popular with people or for some reason too deep to understand; the truth is that Miyeon never found someone worth kissing. It sounds rude, but none of the people she dated made her feel something, whatever: love, desire, yearn for, any feeling. Her friends often tease her saying that she is too shy, too cowardly and too awkward to try something like kiss someone. But the truth at the end of the day is that if Miyeon liked someone enough to want to kiss her she would.

Miyeon isn't going to admit that she never kissed anyone in front of her college mates however, even if she knows that she'll probably never see them again. Reason one is because she doesn't want her classmates to talk about her behind her back or make up stupid and exaggerated rumors about this. And reason two is because even if everyone is drunk enough to forget this in the morning, Miyeon doesn't really want to hear the same old jokes or the thousands of questions that they will probably ask her.

It's annoying to answer that question, _it always is_. Miyeon had to admit that and receive the same reactions so many times that she can't help but feel a little nervous right now. Everyone in the room looks at her expectantly and Miyeon feels a bit pressured and honestly she really doesn't want to answer this question. She looks around to see even Minnie's eyes on her, raised eyebrow and a smug smile playing on her lips. The youngest probably knows the problem with that question, maybe that's why she keeps looking at her from her place.

Miyeon decides to just sigh with resignation before nodding.

Lying a little to save her own ass won't hurt anyone.

Minnie' eyebrow just raises even higher while the people around her laugh or just grin at her.

"Who?" The black haired dude asks again and Miyeon lets out a nervous chuckle.

She's not sober enough to come with a smart remark like 'only one question each time' or just wiggling her eyebrows in a quirky way and avoid the question. And maybe it's because everyone is staring at her like whatever Miyeon says next will either be incredibly important or incredibly profound, or because Minnie's gaze is starting to make her a little dizzy, but suddenly she also feels so much more nervous than before, and honestly she doesn't have the energy to think something smart to say.

So, it's really not her fault, when she blurts out her best friend's name.

"Minnie," Miyeon says, making her friend's eyes widen as everyone else claps. She can't even laugh at the funny expression her friend made when she heard her name because probably the expression on her face after spitting that out was maybe even worse. 

When Minnie finally finishes processing her words correctly she shoots her a glare and really, if looks could kill, Miyeon wouldn't live anymore.

The oldest looks at her friend with that apologetic expression she does every time she does something stupid without thinking, but this time Minnie doesn't respond with the same movement of her eyes and the simple shrug that she usually makes. She can't do any of that because what happens next happens so quickly that neither both can try to stop it.

"That sounds hot." The same boy quickly remarks with an even more disgusting smile than the one he had before.

"A little demonstration wouldn't hurt anyone." Another boy jokes and the others all laugh loudly, nodding.

"Kiss, come on! Don't be boring, it won't be a big deal."

"Yeah, kiss!"

"Kiss! Kiss!" Someone else shouts and soon they all yell in a chorus. "Kiss, kiss, kiss."

The room soon becomes much noisier than before and Miyeon really wants the floor to swallow her as she watches terrified the mess she caused. Her mouth is slightly open in surprise and all of her insides twist inside her stomach in a painful way, anxiety growing into an uncomfortable sensation in her chest.

She wants to die, seriously. 

Miyeon can feel Minnie's intensity gaze on her, she can't even blame her. If Minnie would like to murder her after this, she would understand her completely, but in her defense, she didn't mean for this to be this way. How could she have foreseen that a random and false confession could provoke this? Sure, Miyeon knows how horny and disgusting guys can be. She also knows that things like these can happen, you know, get socially pressured by others to do something that you don't want to do. Still, the last thing that crossed her mind is that she would practically be forced to have her first kiss right here, with none other than her best friend.

Unfortunately, there is no button to turn back time and the screaming doesn't stop. The worst thing is that Miyeon knows that nobody will stop screaming until they kiss, it's a party rule; if you don't do what everyone wants you to do you will be a boring coward.

And maybe it's because of the pressure or because she's too stupid and easily influenced, but Miyeon decides to get up.

 _It will be quick_ , she thinks. It won't be a big deal, she will just briefly kiss Minnie to please everyone and that will be the end. She doesn't really mind that this will be her first kiss; it was eventually going to happen anyway and, well, it's Minnie the person she's going to kiss. If someone has to be her first kiss at least it's going to be Minnie, her best friend and the person Miyeon trusts the most, so it's okay.

The boys start screaming even louder as she starts walking towards Minnie. Miyeon's hands tremble when she takes the younger girl's hand and helps her get up.

The Thai girl flashes her a look that screams _what the hell did you do_. Miyeon begs her to just do it with only a look and after a few seconds Minnie reluctantly gives in. The oldest doesn't want to be a party pooper and it seems like Minnie doesn't want to either.

Minnie sighs as she cups her palm against Miyeon's cheek, her fingers pressing her skin softly. Her slight touch makes the oldest's stomach knitting and her heart constantly hitting her rib-cage. Now that they are so close Miyeon can correctly process what they are about to do. Almost out of inertia she begins to feel so fucking nervous that she feels like she might die standing right there.

Both girls look at each other for a moment. Miyeon feels her nerves growing as she looks at her friend asking her with her eyes if this is alright. If what they are about to do will not be a mistake later.

Minnie quickly answers all her questions pressing her lips against hers.

The oldest startles slightly, so it takes her a moment to kiss her back. Minnie push forward regardless. It's a messy, wet, alcohol-flavored kiss. When Minnie slides her fingers to the back of her neck and tangles her fingers around her hair, Miyeon's brain go fuzzy. 

She definitely didn't think her first kiss would be like this: at a party, in front of people she doesn't even know, with boys screaming and girls giggling softly behind her. Maybe the last thing she expected was that her first kiss would be with her best friend since high school.

The strange thing is that Miyeon has no regrets. Maybe she will do it in the morning, when she's more aware that she just kissed her best friend without any shame, but right now she can't feel any better. Minnie seems to think the same thing, kissing her with the same fervor and intensity, or maybe even more, which is what makes Miyeon so dizzy. Minnie holds on to the fabric of her blue sweater, seeking to hold on to her even more, while Miyeon's hands find a home on her waist, and surprisingly both actions feel too natural.

To be honest, maybe what surprised her the most tonight was that she's enjoying the kiss more than she should. Minnie's lips are soft, it's ironic because the way she kisses is rough and she is loving that. Well, Miyeon is loving _all this_ too much; the way Minnie clings to her like her life depends on it, how sweet her friend's lips are and how good it all feels. 

They only separate at the moment when they have to step back for air. Miyeon is the one who spreads her lips, breathing heavily. She looks at Minnie's face, in awe of her dilated pupils and the way their shared spit glows on her lips.

"That was ... amazing," Miyeon breathes, bewildered enough to say something so stupid and also to wrap both arms around Minnie's waist without feeling too shy. She blinks and came back to herself a little bit, blushing at her own boldness. "I'm sorry." 

Miyeon removes her hands from Minnie's waist, but the youngest returns them to the place from before.

"It's okay." Minnie mutters, her voice sounding hoarse. Miyeon can only nod a little embarrassed.

Neither says anything for a second. As it's, the world is nothing but the shivering sensation on her fingers and stardust shimmering under her skin. Warmth seeps into her body at the points of contact between her skin and Minnie’s, spreading through her the way alcohol had already infiltrated her veins, making her loose and malleable.

Maybe it's just because she's too drunk, without the ability to focus on more than one thing at one time, but the world go silent.

Miyeon forgets why she's doing this in the first place, until the noise from the room seeps into her ears. 

When Minnie's body separates from her, she suddenly feels a little cold. Strangely she also misses the feel of Minnie's lips against hers. The older prefers to ignore all those confusing feelings inside her as she sits back in her place. 

Miyeon can feel the mischievous eyes of girls on her and the boys devouring her with their eyes, but her mind right now is focused on one person. She looks at Minnie and her best friend smiles at her the same way she usually does.

_Nothing seems to have changed._

-

Mornings after a party are the worst, absolutely the worst. It may be because all your muscles feel like you've run the longest marathon in the world or because the hangover is so painful that it seems like your head is so heavy that it's impossible to lift it off the pillow. There are honestly so many reasons to back up the theory that mornings after a party are the worst that Miyeon could do a two-hour lecture about it.

She remembers that Yuqi once told her that the only thing that is capable of numbing the horror of a morning after a party is Soyeon's morning kisses (disgusting, Miyeon thinks that is totally disgusting). Maybe for Yuqi that's the best thing, but Miyeon found the solution to that problem a long time ago and it's as simple and concise as just staying in bed late. Of course, the only exceptions to that rule are getting up to go to the bathroom and eat, but doing absolutely nothing is the most important thing.

Miyeon snuggles between her soft sheets even more. Yuqi probably isn't in their dorm right now, rather she must be curling up on her girlfriend's bed. Shuhua and Soojin must be together as well, so that means she has the day all to herself. A little smile slides across her lips as she allows herself to enjoy the silence of the room. Yes, the day definitely seems to be going well.

It's a shame the next thing she hears is the annoying noise of an knuckles hitting the door.

Miyeon groans. The sound of the door shakes her brain loose and makes the thudding of her headache rush to her temples. Like it had been waiting for her to wake up before it got really painful. Her stomach sloshes like she swallowed an ocean sometime between last night and right at this moment.

The noise from the door doesn't stop, instead it seems to get more and more annoying and Miyeon feels like her head is going to explode at any moment if that continues.

"Cho Miyeon you better open the door," Miyeon recognizes the voice behind the door as Minnie's. She groans for the second time as she turns around, her back to the side of the door. "Cho Miyeon!" 

The oldest grumbles under her breath, but she knows it's useless. Unfortunately Minnie is too stubborn to take an 'fuck off I want to sleep' as an answer without first smashing the door and probably kicking her out of her bed (and that's definitely the last thing Miyeon wants, so right now she has no choice than give up and say goodbye to her Saturdays of doing nothing).

Miyeon licks her dry lips and exhales a puff of sour air. The breath bounce back at her and her nostrils wrinkles.

She reluctantly sits on her bed and yawns. "Just come in. The door is open." Miyeon replies in a slightly hoarse voice, stretching her arms over her head and yawning again.

The door opens immediately and Miyeon squints at the sudden light coming in, when her eyes finally adjust to the light she can fully visualize Minnie. Her friend is wearing a casual outfit and light makeup, and she looks too good to have been to a party last night. Too much.

"You finally woke up, Cinderella. Good morning!" Minnie says, advancing to her bed with a beaming smile.

Miyeon makes a face when the sudden voice shoots through her ears into her head, causing the headache to return in the form of a painful throbbing. If she tries to be positive at least her friend isn't as loud as Yuqi, just thinking of having to hear her screams on a hungover morning makes her shudder for such chilling scenery.

Minnie seems to realize that maybe yelling at a girl who just woke up with a terrible hangover wasn't a good idea. She throws her an apologetic look. "Sorry. I forgot that last night you drank like there was no tomorrow."

Miyeon huffs out. "You are so fucking annoying. It's Saturday, today is supposed to be the day when I have my chance to sleep late and you blew it."

Minnie pouts. "Rude. You didn't even say hi to me."

"Hi," Miyeon mutters reluctantly. "Are you happy now?"

Minnie smiles softly at her. "Yeah. I am."

Miyeon tries to suppress the smile that wants to peek out of the corner of her lips, but that's not very easy when Minnie is looking at her with a grin from ear to ear. Still, she has to stay strong. After all, she still feels annoyed at her friend for woke up her so suddenly. So, she decides that make a fake face of disgust towards her friend and start a new topic of conversation is the most reasonable thing she can do right now.

"God, I don't understand how you can look so good after a party." Miyeon remarks and she is really being honest. She can't understand Minnie's so energetic and laid-back attitude after last night. She always feels terrible after parties, today is no exception, she feels her body ache like hell and her head weigh as much as the heaviest metal.

(Miyeon makes a mental note not to drink so much for next time.)

Minnie laughs from her place. "You know I hate sleeping late, my body has too much energy to waste time sleeping so much on a Saturday."

Miyeon scoffs. "Well, you could use your energy somewhere other than here. I want to sleep, go off." 

Maybe she's being too unpleasant, but Minnie knows exactly how her attitude is the morning after a party. Being nice is the last thing Minnie can expect from her if you wake her up early on a Saturday. Anyway they both know it's just a joke, or well, at least that's what Minnie probably thinks, for her part maybe Miyeon was being a little serious when she said that (you can't blame her, she seriously wants to keep sleeping right now).

"Actually," Minnie begins, lengthening the last syllable. She walks over to the bed and sits near Miyeon's feet, her fingers starting to tinkering. Miyeon raises an eyebrow, feeling a strange hunch when her friend looks away from her in a strange way as she opens her mouth to continue. "I-"

Miyeon looks at her friend hoping she continues, but Minnie seems to be having a hard time trying to find her voice again.

A few seconds of silence pass in which Miyeon confirms that something is definitely wrong with her friend. She's not stupid, she noticed the way Minnie looked away from her as soon as she started to speak. And how she began to tinkering with her fingers as she only does when she feels so nervous that her hands act on their own. It's pretty obvious that something is bothering Minnie and that whatever comes out of her mouth is surely related to that.

Miyeon knows her best friend better than herself. If she doesn't ask her what happens, Minnie will probably stay all the morning trying to finally talk to her. So, she takes a deep breath before staring at her friend. "What's wron–" 

"I came to talk about something with you." Minnie cuts her off with a quick answer.

Miyeon runs her tongue over her still dry lips and looks at her friend confused. She didn't expect Minnie to react so quickly, but at least her friend finally regained her voice.

"About what?" She asks again, still not understanding where Minnie wants to go with this conversation.

"About what happened last night." Minnie replies and it seems that after saying those words she's finally able to breathe correctly, as if a weight had been lifted from her. Miyeon feels happy for her friend, but at the same time realizes how screwed up she's because whatever happened last night probably involves her. That wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that Miyeon has absolutely no memory of what happened last night.

Minnie seems to realize what is going through her mind because she huffs, looking impatient at Miyeon's obvious silence. "You don't remember what happened last night, do you?"

Miyeon moans. "You can't blame me. You know I'm not good at remembering things after drinking."

Minnie rolls her eyes. Her lips curl in a straight line as she looks down at her fingers. "Think a bit." 

Miyeon gulps, a little stunned by the sudden change in her friend's attitude. Then, definitely something happened last night and she's probably involved.

 _Shit_.

"Umh, okay. Last night _._ " She repeats, struggling to remember what happened the night before.

The party was too wild, Miyeon only remembers the moment where they arrived, the rest are blurry memories. Come on, she didn't even drink too much, but her mind seems to be blank right now. What happened last night that could have bothered Minnie? Did she do something stupid that made Minnie mad? Did something bad happen? _What the hell happened last night?_ She tries to wander through the few memories that go through her mind, but that's not very easy. Her head still hurts and forcing her to think too much only makes her headache more painful.

Miyeon sighs, giving up. She has absolutely no memory of what happened last night.

"What happe-" she starts, but her words disappear in the middle of the sentence as the flashbacks of _that_ appears in her mind.

Miyeon's eyes go wide and her jaw drops to the ground. She feels her heart race with horror and her cheeks heat up as some memories of last night play behind her eyelids. The round, the bottle, _the kiss_.

"Holy shit, I kissed you," Miyeon exclaims loudly in disbelief, more to herself than to Minnie. "We kissed last night."

Minnie's jaw opens and closes uselessly for a few seconds. Her cheeks are as red as Miyeon's while she tries to find the most logical thing she can say in a situation like this. "Yeah, we did it." She finally confirms with a little shyness. Miyeon looks at her briefly with her eyes even wider, but Minnie quickly looks away from her in an attempt to hide the shame painted on her face.

Miyeon doesn't notice that, she doesn't notice nothing. She can't even make eye contact with her friend because, well, last night _she kissed her_. She kissed her best friend without any shame in front of a bunch of strangers.

Oh my god, she really kissed her best friend. 

Oh fuck.

Fuck. Fuck.

"Uhm. About that, I-I-" Miyeon stutters, looking everywhere, but the girl in front of her. Her mind starts to spin and words can't come out of her mouth easily. She can't even formulate a meaningful sentence and she's too nervous to even think about casting her look at her best friend. "Minnie, that–that was–"

"It's okay, Miyeon," Minnie says, calm and soft voice. The oldest is still not able to look her friend in the eyes, but her words manages to reassure her quite a bit. At least enough for her heartbeats to slowly return to their normal rhythm. "I got like that too when I got up. I guess my first instinct was to come here and talk to you. I was worried."

Miyeon gathers up courage to look Minnie in the eye. "Worried?" She manages to ask, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I've usually seen in movies that when this happens the friendship is ruined. At least something changes, they both start avoiding each other and don't want to talk about what happened. I don't want that to happen with us. I want to talk about our ... kiss." Minnie explains, her fingers tremble a little at the mention of the kiss and Miyeon feels her heart melt.

Minnie has always been like this. The one who takes the first step, the one who apologizes first when they argue because she knows how proud and hardheaded Miyeon can be, she's that person who, despite being afraid continues to advance. Miyeon understands her, with almost eight years of friendship it is easy for her to know what is going through Minnie's head right now.

Miyeon takes a deep breath as she plays with her fingers. There's a soft smile when she looks at Minnie.

"You know I'm not like that. I admit I feel a little embarrassed because, you know, it was my first kiss." Miyeon admits a bit shy. Her cheeks burn harder from the memory of what is now her first kiss. The way she held Minnie and the way her lips felt, the memory still feels vivid. She pushes those thoughts away quickly, as if they were dangerous.

"But it's okay!" Miyeon adds, her voice sounding high-pitched than usual. She clears her throat, a little embarrassed, and fixes her tone before continuing. "We were drunk and not very conscious. We can regret it and ruin everything but that does not change the fact that we kissed, the only thing we can do is accept it."

Miyeon feels her heartbeat speed up again as Minnie keeps staring at her without saying anything. There's an almost tortuous silence for a few seconds and Miyeon hates those moments where she doesn't know what's going on in her best friend's head. 

As though Minnie can hear what she is thinking, and can feel her mild panic, she reaches over and places her hand on top of Miyeon’s and squeezes gently.

"Somehow I feel a little calmer now, thanks," Minnie reassures her, smiling softly at her. Miyeon drops her shoulders, relieved by the answer. "I guess you're right, there's no way to change what happened."

"Exactly," Miyeon says. A playful smile slides across her lips as she continues. "Though I'm sad. I mean, I thought my first kiss was going to be special not at a party."

Minnie chuckles. "Welcome to the real world Miyeon, first kisses are always bad."

Except for Miyeon doesn't really think her first kiss was bad, but Minnie doesn't need to know that.

"Well then I'm happy that you were my first bad kiss. It's an anecdote that we can tell other people."

"Doesn't it really bother you that I was your first kiss?" Minnie asks with a raised eyebrow. Even though her tone is playful, Miyeon can tell right away that her friend is being serious.

"Of course not. Why would that bother me? I'm honestly relieved that it was with someone as important to me as you." Miyeon replies and the last words slip off her tongue almost all of their own accord.

Minnie looks away from her, trying (unsuccessfully) to hide the shy smile on her face and the obvious red shade that stains her cheeks.

"So," she says after clearing her throat, pretending to cough. She looks at Miyeon and in her deep dark eyes there is a hint of concern. "That means nothing changed?" 

Miyeon thinks about it for a moment, many things go through her head, but she prefers to focus on the ones that make the most sense for now.

Then the same thought from last night comes back to her mind and the answer comes out on its own.

"Nothing changed." 

-

It's been a week and a half since the incident (a.k.a Miyeon's unexpected first kiss) and surprisingly things didn't turn weird between Miyeon and Minnie. They haven't mentioned what happened that day, but they joke with each other as always they did. The only difference is the strange feeling inside Miyeon every time her gaze accidentally falls on Minnie's lips and the recurring memories of the kiss when her thoughts are in overdrive before she falls asleep. But nothing too bad if Miyeon tries to be positive. Things could certainly be worse and yeah, maybe she thinks a little about the kiss, but that isn't something weird, it was her first kiss, it's normal that she remembers it from time to time.

However, none of that matters right now. This is no time to think about the kiss or create imaginary problems in her mind. The one thing Miyeon needs to do right now is to focus on the present, in the present where she is watching a movie with Soojin and Shuhua.

Right now they are on Soojin and Minnie's dorm. The couple takes up much of the bed, cuddling shamelessly, while Miyeon is just sitting with a gummy bears packet on her lap and her look at the movie. On the TV in front of them Titanic is playing, more specifically the scene where the ship begins to sink. Nothing is heard, but the voices of the characters, the dramatic whining of Shuhua and some occasional sarcastic comment from Soojin questioning the decisions of the characters.

Miyeon rolls her eyes, seeing how the younger girl pretends to be about to cry only to be hugged by her girlfriend.

Shuhua fakes a whimper again while hugging Soojin tighter.

"This is so sad," she mutters and Soojin laughs softly. The older girl rests her chin on the younger's head and kiss her lovingly. Shuhua smiles with pleasure. "I love you, Jinjin."

“You two are disgusting,” Miyeon cuts in, her eyes snap briefly on her two friends who seem to be in their own world. "I don't get why I'm here if I'm only going to be a third wheel." 

"In my defense, Soojin forced me to invite you because _we don't want to leave you alone_ ," Shuhua explains, forcing a voice similar to Soojin's in the last sentence. There's a mocking smile on her face as she adds: "Besides, it's not our fault that you're upset cause you're single." 

"I'm fine alone, thanks," Miyeon replies, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes again as she brings a gummy bear to her mouth. Her brow furrows when she shakes the nearly empty packet. "The fact that I'm running out of gummies bothers me more than my obvious singleness."

Soojin raises her head to look at her and arches an eyebrow. "Wait. Where did you get that?"

"I found it in Minnie's bed," Miyeon says indifferently, bringing another bear to her mouth. Soojin stares at her silently and Miyeon begins to feel uncomfortable so she shrinks instead. "What's wrong with that look? What happened?"

"Minnie is going to kill you." Soojin simply says before going back to her place in Shuhua's arms.

"Oh thank you for your kindness," Miyeon scoffs. She looks between the gummy bears packet and Soojin. "And exactly why would Minnie do that?"

"We are talking about Minnie, Miyeon," Soojin says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. She sighs when Miyeon blinks, looking at her with even more confusion than before. "Did you forget when you ate the brownies I gave her on her birthday and she almost choked you? Or when you ate her lemon candies and for a moment she really considered the option of murder you?"

Miyeon frowns slightly, remembering those two days. "You're exaggerating a bit. Yes I remember she tried to chock me, but it was only in a friendly way and yeah, she got pretty mad that day, but she didn't want to kill me, she just jumped on me and– oh shit, she's going to kill me."

Soojin nods, looking at her with that expression that she makes every time she knows she's right. "I told you."

Miyeon slaps her forehead, dragging her palm across her face. 

Maybe eating Minnie's gummies without asking her first wasn't a good idea considering she hates having her snacks eaten without her permission (which is totally understandable to Miyeon because she hates that too) but they were on her bed and Miyeon was really really hungry. It's not even her fault, for the most part. 

"Minnie is going to kill you, Minnie is going to kill you." Shuhua sings with amusement. 

Miyeon complains loudly and she's about to reply to Shuhua with her own witty retort when the sound of the door opening interrupts her beforehand.

"Speaking of the devil." Soojin remarks, holding back a laugh.

Miyeon gulps, hiding the packet behind her back before Minnie walks in. An awkward smile appears on her face as her best friend looks at her from the door.

"Hi," Minnie says cheerfully to the three of them, as she steps into the dorm, letting the door fall shut behind her. She walks to her own bed, tossing her backpack on top of it and after she sits down, she looks at the three of them curiously. "All of you are so loud, I was hearing your voices from the hall. What were you talking about so much?"

"Nothing interesting," Miyeon replies quickly before Soojin and Shuhua can open their mouths and get her in trouble. The couple just laugh at her and Miyeon thanks that Minnie is too distracted to notice that she shoots them a murderous look. "We were joking about the movie we're watching. Titanic, you know, the classic."

"Oh. I see," Minnie hums in response, eyeing her for a long moment before her gaze slips down to the bed.

Miyeon feels an invisible bead of sweat run down her neck as she watches her friend searching for something among her things. Minnie looks between her sheets, then opens the drawers of her coffee table and finally looks again at the three girls lying on Soojin's bed.

"Did any of you see the packet that was on my bed? When I left it was still there." Minnie asks, her brow is furrowed in a rather adorable way and a pout wants to peek through her lips.

 _Cute_ , Miyeon thinks, but immediately scolds herself. This isn't the time to think about how cute her best friend is.

"I don't know, let me think," Shuhua pretends to think while stroking her chin. Miyeon looks at her, practically pleading with her eyes not to say anything. The youngest ignores her anyway. "Maybe Miyeon knows. Did you see her packet when you arrived?"

"Nope," Miyeon plays dumb, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't remember any gummy bears packet, I didn't really pay attention when I walked in."

The silence that follows is deafening.

Miyeon looks to her friends for some explanation of Minnie's silence. The answer comes when she notices how Shuhua is practically holding out laughing and Soojin miserably tries to hide the smile on her face with one of her hands.

"I never said they were gummy bears, Cho Miyeon," Minnie says with a blank expression. It takes her a couple of seconds to process the information before her brow furrows completely. "You ate my gummies Cho Miyeon!"

"Correct answer!" Shuhua yells, imitating the voice of a game show announcer.

Miyeon lowers her shoulders, knowing it's her end.

Right now she only has one thing to do.

"This is your fault! I'm going to kill you Yeh Shuhua!" The oldest squeals, shooting a death glare at her friend.

Shuhua just laughs out loud like a child who has just done a mischief. She takes Soojin's hand and stands up, dragging them both towards the door.

"I just remembered that I want to show you a place, come on Soojin, let's leave them alone to figure this out." Shuhua feigns innocence as she forces both of them out the door.

Soojin manages to say: "If you're going to murder her, don't stain my bed with blood," before disappearing down the hall.

Miyeon closes her eyes for a moment. Yeah, she's fucked up.

"In my defense, you were the one who left your gummy bears packet in full view of everyone. It was obvious that this was going to happen eventually." Miyeon explains, but Minnie just glare train to her.

"Cho Miyeon you are so annoying," Minnie complains, stomping on her heels as she approaches the bed with a frown. "I've been saving those gummies for a special moment."

"Special moment? Gummy bears aren't to be stored, they are to be eaten. If I hadn't eaten them they probably it would have expired. I think you have me to thank," she jokes, trying to make Minnie laugh. Of course that doesn't go well because now her friend seems to look at her with even more irritation. Miyeon gulps before laughing nervously. "I can buy you other packet later." 

"I don't want other, I want the one you have in your hands." Minnie crosses her arms.

"Well, that's bad because there is only ... um, one gummy left in this packet," Miyeon says and it seems that a murderous aura appears around her friend. Miyeon's back recedes a bit to the edge of the bed. Her hands take the packet, hugging it tightly. "If I'm going to die at least I want to eat the last gummy!"

Minnie stands in her place and squints her eyes. "You would not dare, Cho Miyeon."

But despite her age, Miyeon is too childish (which is sometimes funny but also inconvenient at other times) so she takes the last bear in the packet and swings it in front of Minnie's eyes.

"Try me."

The two look at each other intensely for a few seconds before Minnie quickly jumps on the bed and climbs on top of her body. Miyeon almost loose all the air in her lungs when she feels Minnie's body sit on her abdomen. The older one is startled, but manages to shove the gummy into her mouth before feeling Minnie's hands hold hers above her head in a failed attempt to stop her. Miyeon smirks, sticking her tongue out to show off the gummy bear on top of it.

"Ugh, you're the most annoying person in the world, Cho Miyeon." Minnie whines, weakly hitting her shoulder. Her body is still on top of Miyeon, but they are both too absorbed in their game to care about that.

"I ate the last gummy. What are you going to do about it, huh?" Miyeon teases.

Minnie clenches her teeth and Miyeon can swear she can see smoke coming out of her head.

Yeah, she knows that she's really playing with her luck right now, but she doesn't care. There's something about the expression Minnie makes whenever she's irritated that Miyeon loves.

It has always been that way, even since they were both just two teenagers who hardly knew each other. Miyeon remembers how easy it was to tease Minnie back then. Considering that sixteen year old Miyeon was a little bastard it's obvious that she took every opportunity she had to chase that expression on Minnie's face.

She's not sure what she likes about that. Maybe it's the way Minnie brow furrows slightly and her lips curve in a straight line or the way she looks at her like there’s a fire in her belly and the sparks are floating up into the darkness of her eyes. Perhaps Miyeon is just an idiot who loves piss off people, that's what her friends would probably say.

Whatever it's, Miyeon doesn't want that fire in Minnie's irises to go away, not yet. So, she decides to push harder and smiles with the gummy practically intact between her teeth.

Minnie frowns and stares at her for several seconds. Miyeon doesn't look away, she doesn't want to. Minnie's eyes can set cities on fire and Miyeon never wanted so much to be made of skyscrapers, bridges and concrete. For a moment she forgets everything and just gets lost in Minnie's eyes.

Of course, not everything lasts forever. Miyeon knows that her actions have consequences, but the last thing she expected was that Minnie crawls up her body even further to sit well astride her waist.

An involuntary gasp leaves Miyeon's lips as she looks at her friend in surprise.

There is slight pressure against her scalp as Minnie curls her fingers up and uses her hair to pull her face forward. Minnie's face gets closer to Miyeon's, bathing her face with her hot breath and Miyeon's heart races, slamming against her rib-cage in a frenzy of movement.

The movie was long forgotten. Miyeon can hear the credits beginning, but the sound is muffled by her own heartbeat and Minnie's soft breathing.

Miyeon wants to say something, but words can't come out of her mouth right now. Even her breath each caught in her throat and here comes that strange feeling inside her chest again.

"I'm going to do this." Minnie says in a low, husky voice. Miyeon's heart starts racing even faster, but she can't even complain before feeling Minnie's lips on hers.

Miyeon is momentarily surprised. Her first instinct is push Minnie's body away, but her mind stops working as soon as she feels how soft and firm Minnie's lips are. The youngest has already kissed many people and the oldest knows it well, so when Minnie starts sucking Miyeon's bottom lip between her teeth, she can't even be surprised by her friend's abilities, the only thing that comes out of her mouth it's a muffled moan.

The oldest places her hands around Minnie's waist and pulls her even closer to her body, feeling the weight of Minnie's body slide down her hips and stop on her stomach. If this was another occasion and the context was completely different, Miyeon would probably just push Minnie away and mutter some complaint like 'you're choking me' but right now her body feels too weak to do anything. She even feels too weak to think about what they are doing right now.

Minnie release her bottom lip and presses her hips down against Miyeon's stomach. Miyeon's head begins to spin when she feels the heat of Minnie's tongue on her lips. The younger licks a stripe across the center of her top and bottom lips and Miyeon opens her mouth to find her tongue with her own.

For a moment Miyeon forgets everything around her. And just as she begins to relax and move her own tongue, Minnie pulls away from her. 

The youngest's hands rest on the oldest's shoulders, squeezing them with slight force as she tries to calm her harsh breathing.

Miyeon's heart beats fast, and the reason behind it instantly changes from one of excitement to one of absolute horror as soon as she realizes what she just did.

They had done it again.

They had kissed again.

Miyeon feels her body tremble and a drop of sweat fall down her back. She doesn't know what's worse, the fact that Minnie kissed her without an explanation or reason or that she really enjoyed it too much.

Minnie clears her throat and Miyeon gulps before raising her head. She expects many reactions, mostly bad, except the one that receives her. Minnie looks at her with flushed cheeks and a playful smile on her lips, and she doesn't seem very sorry or embarrassed about what happened earlier, rather, she seems almost satisfied with what they did.

The oldest blinks, not understanding the reason for Minnie's amusement. Her friend seems to realize that because she laughs at her softly before sticking her tongue out, showing the gummy bear that rests on it. It takes Miyeon a couple of seconds to realize that Minnie snatched it from her in the middle of the kiss. At that time she was too distracted to notice it, but as Minnie's tongue slid into hers she felt the lack of the gummy bear inside her mouth.

Miyeon looks at her friend for an explanation, but when she sees the victorious smile on Minnie's face, her brain short-circuits realizing the real reason behind the kiss.

"You–you," Miyeon opens her mouth in surprise. Words don't come out easily as she gazes wide-eyed at her best friend who just laughs at her cheekily.

Minnie carefully untangles herself from her body and stands up. Miyeon gapes at her as she returns to her bed, calmly, as if she hadn't fucked up Miyeon's brain (and mouth) just a few minutes ago.

"Wait. Did you only do that to steal the jelly from my mouth?" Miyeon manages to ask, looking at her friend incredulous.

The idea that Minnie would kiss her just for revenge is not very far-fetched considering that angry Minnie is impulsive and doesn't think too much, but still the last thing Miyeon expected was that. Caught her off guard? Of course. Minnie surely expected that. It's not that she doesn't deserve this (after all, she was the one who intentionally pissed off Minnie first) but that doesn't mean that Miyeon has no right to feel upset and used right now.

"You shouldn't have stolen my snacks, Cho Miyeon." Minnie winks at her as she seems to happily chew on the gummy bear.

Miyeon's confusion quickly turns into anger. Her stomach twists and she can feel her cheeks turn bright red. She doesn't even know why exactly, but she feels so humiliated and frustrated. Her mind is in a mess and the fact that Minnie's lips caused that just makes her want to scream.

She rises from the bed and with furious steps heads for the door.

"Fuck you," Miyeon says after stopping to look at her friend. Her lips still tingling from the kiss and she hates it. "Seriously, fuck you."

Miyeon can hear Minnie laughing behind her as she walks out the door.

Her heartbeat doesn't fade in a while, just like the memory of Minnie's tongue inside her mouth, but that's a problem Miyeon prefers to ignore for now. Instead, all she does is go to her room and send Minnie angry emojis. Then both begin to fight on messages as if that kiss had meant absolutely nothing.

It's easier that way.

-

Miyeon believes that there is an unwritten law about things that no one should do in this life, kissing your best friend is probably one of these.

Sure, kissing your best friend isn't an inconvenience as long as it's just a joke and neither of the two like it, but the big problem here is that Miyeon loved the last kiss. And she can't even say she just liked it, she loved it. She loved the way Minnie bit her lip, she loved the way Minnie's hands gently pulled her hair, she loved the way Minnie's tongue felt so warm inside her mouth. She loved kissing Minnie.

And that doesn't make any sense, Miyeon isn't even attracted to her best friend. Like, yeah, maybe Minnie is very pretty and has a sexy figure. And maybe sometimes during her teens Miyeon thought about the possibility of liking Minnie, but that was in the past and currently she is totally sure that she doesn't feel anything for Minnie. So it doesn't make sense that Miyeon is dying of despair, thinking about how crazy the previous kiss was and how she just wants to do it again. It's frustrating, more than that and so so weird.

Miyeon doesn't get it. The week after the first kiss was normal, so why does everything seem to have changed now? Perhaps because the second kiss was different from the first in many ways: they were both sober and for some reason the kiss was much hotter. But it had only been a joke after all, a simple, friendly romp to annoy her.

And well, what happened that day wasn't even Miyeon's fault, so her conscience is clear. Minnie was the impulsive idiot who kissed her, but it seems like the only one who, is suffering is Miyeon. Unfair, right?

Luckily Miyeon is a good actress, so she somehow managed to keep her friend from being suspicious of her confusing, weird thoughts about her.

Unfortunately, there is no solution to her problem. So, the only thing Miyeon can do from now is trying to survive this phase that she named as Her sudden attraction to Minnie's lips. There's not much to do other than that (and it's necessary to emphasize that Miyeon believes that what drives her crazy are Minnie's kisses, her lips, specifically, there is still no proof that she's attracted to her best friend so everything it's fine).

So yeah, Miyeon just need to try to forget that kiss happen and move on. Easy.

Minnie drops into the beanbag next to her and whatever her next line of thought was going to be is quickly forgotten by Miyeon.

"Are you ready to play?" She asks, staring at her with her eyebrows raised.

Miyeon puts a handful of popcorn in her mouth as she looks at the screen in front of her. She's not good at games, less fighting games like Mortal Kombat X or whatever the game Minnie chose is called. And is that when Minnie called her to hang out, Miyeon thought they would do something better. Maybe watch a movie or talk about what they did during the week, not use Soyeon's console to play video games.

"To be honest no," Miyeon replies after swallowing the popcorn's. Minnie pushes her gently and the oldest moans. "You know I'm terrible playing video games, it's obvious you're going to win."

"Well with that attitude of course you're going to lose." Minne rolls her eyes, but seems fun. Her face perks up then, as if she’d just had a brilliant idea, and Miyeon doesn't like that at all. 

"No," Miyeon cuts her off, shaking her head. "Whatever you're thinking, no."

Minnie pouts. "You didn't even let me speak."

"Still my answer is no," Miyeon expresses. Minnie looks at her with puppy dog eyes and Miyeon really tries to resist as much as she can, but she finally sighs, deciding to give up just this once. Sometimes Miyeon hates how tame she is when it comes to Minnie. "Okay, tell me your idea and then I consider if it's bad or not."

Minnie smiles, a mixture of happiness and mischief. Miyeon begins to regret agreeing to hear her idea.

"I think you just need a little motivation. Let's bet, the loser will have to do whatever the winner asks."

"I refuse." Miyeon replies immediately. She already knows how this it's going to end and even though there is a probability that she won it's lower than the probability of losing, so she passes.

Minnie frowns and groans. "Don't be boring, c'mon, it'll be fun."

Miyeon stands firm on her decision and looks at her without hesitation. "I refuse, it's my last decision."

Minnie crosses her arms. Miyeon expects more pleading and insistence, but the change in Minnie's expression means that her best friend decided to take another route to force her to accept. And Miyeon knows exactly which route she chose when Minnie lifts her chin up and folds her arms.

"I get it, you are a coward who is afraid of losing. I mean, it's a miracle that you win a game, so I guess it's understandable that you don't want to bet." Minnie nods, like she's sure of her words.

Miyeon rolls her eyes. "Please, I know your tactics, they don't affect me in the least anymore."

Minnie raises an eyebrow, but as if she had expected that answer she shifts to a more comfortable position and brings her face closer to Miyeon's. "Good, I think after so many years you finally know your position, loser."

Miyeon grits her teeth and looks at her friend with obvious irritation. Minnie realizes how effective her words were because there's a shit eating grin on her lips that makes Miyeon want to punch her off.

"What? I thought that after so many years you already knew my tactics. Or is that my words damaged your fragile pride?" Minnie scoffs and Miyeon can feel the feeling of annoyance growing in her chest and her heart pumping blood faster than usual.

So Minnie wants to be an asshole then. Well, fine, Miyeon is going to win this fucking game and teach her a lesson.

"Fine," Miyeon says quite loudly, tipping her chin up slightly in defiance. "Let's play this stupid game so I can beat your ass."

But despite the arrogant comment Miyeon said earlier, she's not so sure she can win. Of course she shows no traces of insecurity. Instead, she just takes the controller of the console and prepares herself for whatever fate throws at her.

Minnie smiles victoriously. "I'd like to see you try."

And that's when Miyeon realizes that she fell into her trap. Honestly, she doesn't care much about that anymore anyway, not when the spirit of the competitiveness takes hold of her body and her pride comes to the fore.

"There are so many characters, which one am I supposed to choose." Miyeon complains, sinking into the beanbag. She frowns when she looks through the number of characters on the screen. "I'm going to choose the blue ninja and destroy you."

"He's Sub-Zero, idiot."

"Whatever."

When Minnie finally chooses her character, Scorpion or whatever his name is, the first Round begins. Miyeon is normally a quiet person, most of the time, but still that doesn't mean she isn't loud, so it's normal that every time Minnie's character punch hers, Miyeon turns into a mess. And unfortunately panicking and hitting all the buttons of the controller at once is not enough to win, so the winner of the first round is obviously Minnie.

"That's unfair, you know how to do combos and all that stuff." Miyeon moans as she closes her eyes and leans her head back against the backrest of the beanbag.

"What? Are you not as arrogant as before? I thought you were going to beat my ass." Minnie provokes her.

"Just wait, I'm going to beat you." Miyeon growls under her breath, unpausing the game for the next round.

Minnie laughs at her enthusiasm, but eventually her confident smile fades as Miyeon starts attacking her without even letting her fight back.

"Hey, that's cheating. You are using the same attack over and over," Minnie complains, looking how her health bar gets lower and lower. The Thai girl tries to use her character's defense, but there isn't much to do. When Miyeon's character gives her the last punch and her character falls, Minnie screeches and looks at her irritated. "You idiot, you are playing in an unfair way. It's obvious that this way you will win."

"Oh sorry, let me look in the game instructions which way to play is fair and, which is not. Wait, that doesn't exist," Miyeon opens her mouth, feigning surprise. Her friend seems to want to punch her off and Miyeon thinks it's fair. "You're just upset because I'm going to win."

"Keep dreaming, I won't let you do that again." Minnie assures and then watches the screen, looking even more willing to win than before.

The oldest only shrugs with a little grin as response and soon the third round begins.

Unfortunately for the oldest, Minnie was right when she said she wouldn't let her do her old trick again, now her character moves faster and dodges her punches, and Miyeon can just groans as she watches how her character's health bar getting lower and lower. For a moment, Miyeon thinks she's really going to lose, she even mentally prepares for Minnie's teasing and the upcoming humiliation, but surprisingly, she wins.

She isn't even capable of do the fatality, but that doesn't matter because she won. She won.

"Fuck!" Minnie screams, dropping her controller in frustration. Miyeon blinks, but as soon as she realizes that she won she starts screaming with happiness. Minnie tries to look sad, although that doesn't last too long because seconds later she smiles watching Miyeon get up from the beanbag and jump with excitement. "I guess it was a good battle. Congratulations."

Miyeon stops jumping and smiles looking at her friend. "I won. I told you I was going to win." 

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just tell me my punishment so this can end quickly." Minnie says and although she seems to be upset there is a small smile on her lips as she speaks.

Miyeon realizes the big power she has in her hands right now and she smiles with obvious evil. She leans back on the beanbag and looks at her friend, thinking of all the possible options she has to get revenge on her best friend.

"Umm, what punishment can I choose, there are so many options." Miyeon rubs her chin, pretending to think.

"To be your first time winning you are really arrogant." Minnie huffs out.

The oldest just looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well, to be a loser you're too confident." Miyeon says, bringing her face closer to Minnie's, almost threateningly. 

Minnie doesn’t falter, she just smiles without turning away. "Maybe it's because I just let you win because I felt bad for you."

"Keep dreaming, you only say that because you don't want to accept that I beat you." Miyeon growls and the distance between the two is minimal, but the oldest is too focused on winning her argument with Minnie to notice that.

"Believe what you want." Minnie replies, shrugging indifferently.

Miyeon just purses her lips in response as she looks intently at Minnie.

Neither of both looks away or says anything for several seconds. Miyeon should answer, but she can hear Minnie's breathing and that throws her off a bit, so it's hard to her think about something smart to say.

Then, as if a bucket of cold water has suddenly dropped on her, Miyeon realizes how close they are. So close that Miyeon can hear Minnie's breathing, so close that she can smell Minnie's soft perfume, so close that a single wrong move things could end very badly. 

And almost like a reflection, she glances at Minnie's lips and the memory of the previous kiss comes back to her mind.

Miyeon gulps, the heat of the moment distracted her too much to realize the trouble she got into. She tries to find a quick way out of this, but it's not very easy because Minnie is looking at her and suddenly Miyeon feels her brain stop working.

"So what is my punishment?" Minnie asks softly. She leans in even more and her hot breath hits Miyeon, knocking down every trace of confidence she still had.

Minnie looks at her with clear amusement, her smile doesn't waver and Miyeon is the opposite of her right now; she's a mess, words can't get out of her mouth and she feels just as helpless as the last time.

Miyeon hates it. She hates how weak she is for Minnie and hates how her gaze is inevitably drawn to her lips as she speaks.

And she can only think about how fucked up she is as the next words slide out of her mouth.

"Kiss me."

Minnie blinks and Miyeon just wants to hit herself when she realizes exactly what she said.

Miyeon looks terrified at Minnie as she internally curses herself. She can't even think clearly right now so she quickly spits out the least silly excuse she can think. "I mean, kiss me on the cheek. That's your punishment."

Minnie looks startled, but still raises an eyebrow, curiosity and amusement sparkle in her eyes. "Really? Just that?"

Miyeon nods weakly. She can feel the blood rising to her cheeks, but she prefers to ignore that for now. "You told me once that you hated kissing on the cheeks so umh, that's your punishment, yeah."

"I told you that when I was seventeen," Minnie says as if this is something Miyeon should know. Like if this is something obvious that Miyeon should have remembered. "Years have passed since that, Miyeon. Long ago I stopped hating kisses on the cheeks."

The oldest moans, realizing how stupid she was to miss such opportunity saying the first stupid thing that crossed her mind. Minnie is right, she told her that she stopped hating cheek kisses years ago and Miyeon as the good best friend she is didn't forget about that, well, not until now. In her defense that was the least stupid excuse that crossed her mind, not the most credible.

Minnie laughs, but finally shrugs, looking amused by Miyeon's obvious frustration. "You already said my punishment, you can't change it. Although I expected something better, but whatever."

Miyeon hates herself, seriously.

"Just do it quickly." The oldest mutters, defeated.

Miyeon wants to scream, but she conforms to doing it internally. She never felt this way, so frustrated, upset with herself, but most of all, desperate for someone. It wouldn't be so bad if the girl she feels this way about wasn't her best friend, but Miyeon is dumb enough to want to kiss her best friend again. 

Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted when, without warning, she feels Minnie's lips on her cheek. They're soft, as she remembers it, and they leave a wet trail on her cheek that takes Miyeon off guard. Lasts less than ten seconds, but Miyeon feels her heart jump and her brain stop working for a moment.

"Done. I think I left a mark, you should clean it up." Minnie says, looking away a little embarrassed.

Miyeon only blushes even more. "Umh, okay."

And the truth here is that maybe from the beginning Miyeon was destined to lose no matter what. So, she just sighs touching the place Minnie kissed.

Then she would take it upon herself to think about the troublesome fact that she wanted Minnie to kiss her. For now Miyeon just wants to focus on surviving the rest of the day with Minnie, which will be very difficult after the above.

-

The Miyeon's week was not the best. It wasn't just because she had to endure Minnie's constant teasing about the punishment of kissing her on the cheek (what was really really annoying), but for the fact that she didn't hear her alarms twice. So both Monday and Tuesday Miyeon had to change clothes in a hurry and run to her first class. That wouldn't be so bad if her physical condition wasn't terrible and arriving sweating and short of breath in the morning wasn't one of the most awkward feelings.

Yeah, her week was kind of bad.

Her thoughts don't make things easier because Miyeon can't help but think that at _that_ day she wanted to kiss Minnie. She wanted to kiss her best friend again. 

So now Miyeon is even more confused than before. So confused that she went to the trouble of googling _Is it normal to want to kiss my best friend?_ What did not give much more answers than sarcastic comments and answers about Miyeon's possible attraction to Minnie that only made things worse.

And it's so weird because with so many years of friendship with Minnie, Miyeon hoped to move on after that kiss. However, recently that is a bit complicated. Whatever it's, now Miyeon can't even look at Minnie's lips without that familiar discomfort in her chest showing up. Unlike before when it was more bearable, now the feeling is stronger and more annoying. As if her chest will fill with air and her breath is choking in her throat and it cannot get out. That bad.

But anyway, the answer to her problem is pretty clear: Miyeon just has to stop thinking. Overthinking things can be dangerous, it can lead to not very pretty conclusions and make you go from a simple point a to a complicated and crazy point b. The easiest thing is to forget the kiss and move on, just like Minnie did.

Her friend doesn't seem concerned about it so the answer is simple. Perhaps in time the sensation of Minnie's lips will finally clear from her mind and things will be easy again. That sounds good, yeah, Miyeon will just go ahead and get over this.

Miyeon nods and takes a shaky breath before dropping her hand on the door handle. A nervous giggle escapes her lips. Why is she acting this way? It's just another usual game night that she's going to have with her friends.

(Deep down inside her head Miyeon knows _who_ is causing her nerves, but like before, she prefers to push those thoughts away and just open the door.)

The chaos of the room welcomes Miyeon. Nothing but screaming and too much noise. The oldest can visualize Soyeon choosing a song on her phone to play on the stereo and Shuhua complaining about something she's not sure about. Soojin is arranging what appears to be a Monopoly board on the small table in the center of the room. And Minnie is sitting on the floor staring at her phone.

Her heart leaps when her best friend lifts her head and smiles kindly at her. Miyeon responds with a nod, a small smile involuntarily slides across her lips. She doesn't have time to keep staring at her friend before a furious Yuqi appears in front of her eyes.

"Cho Miyeon!" Yuqi yells at her with her characteristic loud voice. Her friend is standing in front of her, her hands-on her waist and her brow furrowed. "You and your bad habit of always being late starts to get annoying."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault." Miyeon apologizes, raising her hands defensively.

"Of course it is. Now get your ass in here, we were waited you to start the game." Yuqi says, dragging her inside and closing the door with her foot.

Yuqi starts lecturing her on how rude it's to be late for meetings, but Miyeon stops listening at some point.

Her gaze travels the room. Soyeon and Shuhua's room isn't the tidiest, but at least on games night they both take the effort to clean up their mess. After all, Saturdays are the favorite day of six, mostly because of the traditional game night they share every week. During these nights they rotate dorms and each night the owners of the chosen dorm organize games.

Game night was Soyeon's idea. Since most of them are away from their family most of the time, (particularly the foreigners who have it much more difficulty) the blonde had the idea of had a day just of fun, where they just can forget everything and have a good time. 

"Do you understand, Cho Miyeon?" Yuqi ends her speech, looking at her with an apparently serious expression.

"I honestly didn't hear anything you said." Miyeon replies indifferent before releasing herself from her friend's grip and sitting across from Minnie. Yuqi starts yelling things at her, but her gaze is only on the Thai girl.

"Hi." Miyeon says and the smile from before comes back.

"Hi." Minnie beams back, thick lips pulled into a blinding smile.

Miyeon feels her heart leap with excitement again. It's annoying, but she lets it slide while she starts talking about any random topic with Minnie, casually and like they always do.

"I can't believe you're ignoring me like this." Yuqi complains, stomping on the ground like a little girl throwing a tantrum.

"Love, stop overreacting. You arrived five minutes ago." Soyeon rolls her eyes without looking up from her phone.

"In fact, we all arrived less than ten minutes ago." Soojin adds.

Yuqi opens her mouth offended. "You are all against me!"

"You're so overstate." Shuhua cuts her off and everyone laughs except Yuqi who pouts.

And the night goes on like this, with bad jokes and silly discussions. After they finished preparing the snacks, the six sat around the table and began to decide the punishment for the loser of the game: Monopoly a.k.a the game that ruins friendships.

"The two people with the least money left at the end will be the ones who will stay here to clean up the mess we'll probably do while the others go to buy ice cream. Sound good?" Yuqi asks, although she doesn't really seem interested in whether they accept or not. She already has that look of determination in her eyes that seems screams _I want to win this game_.

"Of course not! That's unfair." Miyeon complains. After what the other one happened, it goes without saying that the last thing she wants is to compete. And considering that Miyeon has the worst luck in the world it's obvious that she's going to avoid the great possibility of losing.

"You only say that because you always lose." Shuhua rolls her eyes. Her words are true, but still the oldest feels slightly offended.

"I just think it's unfair." Miyeon grumbles as she crosses her arms.

Well, it's true after all. It's not fair to her and her bad luck. Miyeon is almost sure that she is going to lose, it's like that bad feeling that tells you that something isn't a good idea.

"Let's just do it, who knows, maybe you will finally win today." Soyeon tries to convince her with her characteristic voice of reason.

Miyeon snorts, but finally accepts the established rules. This is how they begin to play Monopoly for at least more than an hour or that's what Miyeon thinks, it's hard to guess how much time passes when all you're doing is trying to survive in a game where you can't even trust your closest friends. The room is so chaotic, all Miyeon hear is angry screams and dumb arguments, and she doesn't understand how no one has yet come to complain about how noisy they are. 

Sadly (for Miyeon) the reality is that the winner, surprisingly, is Shuhua, collecting a ridiculous amount of properties and practically becoming the queen of the board. In second place is Soojin. Mostly because Shuhua chose to be merciful to her and decided not to charge her too much every time she fell into one of her properties. At first the five of them tried to explain to her that that's not in the rules, but eventually they gave up and let her do whatever she wanted. In third place is Soyeon who got a considerable amount of properties. In fourth place Yuqi, who got carried away a lot on some occasions. In fifth place Minnie, who played quite well, but not enough. And finally, in last place is Miyeon, who after six rolls had already been bankrupt.

 _Cool_ (she's being sarcastic, that's not cool).

"Good luck cleaning up the whole mess." Shuhua scoffs before disappearing through the door jumping in excitement for the ice cream.

"Sorry girls. We will be back as soon as possible." Soojin says, but quickly she also disappears out the door.

"Don't try too hard, when we come back we'll help you." Soyeon reassures them with a kind smile before being dragged away by her girlfriend.

"Clean everything up well and we'll make sure to bring you both your ice cream quickly!" Yuqi yells and seems too smug to have almost been about to lose five minutes ago.

Miyeon can only sigh. She had been mentally preparing for lose from the start, but this feels worse than she thought. The fact that Minnie lost too it's like a blow to the stomach. She shouldn't feel uncomfortable being in a room alone with her best friend, but here she is, feeling fucking nervous as if she didn't know Minnie since sixteen. Again that stupid feeling appears inside her and Miyeon can't find a way to get it out of her body.

"Shall we start?" Minnie asks, picking up an empty soda can from the floor.

The oldest gulps before nodding. The mess they made in the room in almost two hours is intimidating, not to say terrifying.

"This will be difficult." Miyeon mutters.

And this is how the two begin cleaning. Neither says anything, silence haunts the room for probably the fifteen minutes where they spend picking up the mess they made before. Miyeon only observes Minnie from time to time, the way she moves and how she sometimes makes cute expressions of annoyance while cleaning. She doesn't want to admit it, but more than once a small smile escaped her as she looked at her best friend.

When they finish, Miyeon lets out the most exhausted sigh, she has ever let out. Surprisingly, they didn't take too long cleaning, at least not as long as Miyeon initially thought. Time practically flew by and not exactly because at times she got lost looking at her friend (well, for the most part, yes, but you can't blame her for thinking her best friend is too pretty, it's normal to get lost looking her, nothing homo by the way).

But anyway, much of the nerves of before disappeared and now Miyeon is only tired.

Her body falls like a rag doll onto Soyeon's bed. "I hate cleaning." Miyeon voices out loud and she can hear Minnie giggling softly. The sound rumbles in her ears, filling her chest with warm.

"Me too." Minnie says with the same weariness as the oldest, dropping her body next to her.

Minnie's perfume seeps into her nose. She closes her eyes. Her friend smells like lavender, maybe vanilla or something that her nose detects as mild. Sometimes Miyeon likes to just lose herself in the moment and enjoy the closeness with her friend. Now that she isn't thinking about what happened last week is a good time to do it.

It's normal for her, she has always liked being around Minnie. Her friend has a warmth and sweetness that is hard to explain, it's comfortable. When she's next to her Miyeon feels safe, she likes to feel that way. 

"You know, sometimes I try to guess what you're thinking, but it's really difficult," Minnie suddenly mentions. Miyeon's head jerks up and her eyes open, catching her friend staring down at her. "There are moments where you get lost in your world, probably thinking about something that I'll not understand. It's cute, but at the same time I realize how difficult it's to read you." 

Miyeon blinks, processing Minnie's words correctly. Her cheeks burn hot when she realizes that during all these years Minnie always noticed those moments where she gets lost in her own world.

Minnie is her best friend, it's obvious that she is going to know her well. However, Miyeon can never get used to the idea that there really is someone in this world who can understand her so well.

"It's nothing interesting, seriously, you wouldn't want to know." Miyeon replies, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly

"Mmm, do you think?" Minnie hums, looking at her with suspicion.

"Look, try to guess what I'm thinking. I swear it's nothing interesting." Miyeon suggests, playfully tapping her shoulder with her Minnie's.

Miyeon closes her eyes for a second as part of her act. Unfortunately, she seems to hate herself, so the first thing that comes to her mind is the face of her friend. She opens her eyes and feels her stomach turn, wow, she's really thinking about Minnie more than usual and that's starting to get a bit worrying.

The youngest doesn't seem to notice the way the expression on Miyeon's face falls, she just pretends to think rubbing her finger under her chin.

"You are thinking of," Minnie stares at her for a few seconds as she ponders. A flirtatious little smile slides across her lips as she blinks. "Me?" 

The insinuation makes Miyeon's eyes widen slightly in surprise. It's obvious that Minnie isn't a telepathist and her words are just one of her usual jokes, but Miyeon still feels like she's been discovered. So, it is normal for her to choke on her own saliva. Minnie looks at her with concern as she taps her back gently, but Miyeon gestures to her that it's okay.

Minnie nods, but she doesn't look very convinced. Fortunately, Miyeon recovers quickly and looks away from her friend while faking a cough.

Well, that was pathetic and Miyeon normally knows how to handle Minnie's daily pick up lines, but really these days it seems like the older one forgot how to function. And Miyeon could save her ass easily just answering honestly and playing along a little with Minnie, but she's not so stupid to start a friendly flirtation that she knows all will do is a increase the confusing thoughts that cross her mind.

So Miyeon does the wisest thing she can and shake her head. "No, I was thinking about how hungry I am. Where are the girls?" Miyeon complains, rubbing her hand over her belly.

"I don't know, I hope they arrive soon." Minnie says, dropping her head on Miyeon's shoulder. It's normal, Minnie does that all the time, but for some reason that simple action makes her body tingle.

The oldest can hear Minnie's soft breathing near her. She glances at her friend, realizing how close is to her face and that only makes things even worse.

Miyeon feels every muscle in her body tense. It's almost involuntary, as if her body suddenly decided to betray her making her a mess every time she's relatively close to Minnie. Miyeon wants to scream at herself, it's so stupid that something as simple as being around her best friend make her feel like this.

The youngest starts talking about something, but honestly, Miyeon can't hear her. She's too distracted listening to her own heartbeat.

"Miyeon?" Minnie asks, waiting for an answer to whatever she said before. Her head lifts a bit from Miyeon's shoulder and now the distance gap between their faces is even smaller than it was before.

She should reply with whatever, with a simple remark like 'sorry, I got lost' or at least with an embarrassed laugh, but her mind is blank. Minnie is so dangerously close that every time she exhales, her breath spills onto Miyeon's face like mist, and honestly Miyeon thinks that's going to be her cause of death. 

Miyeon looks briefly at Minnie's lips and that's all she needs to lose the little self-control she had left.

Shit, she really wants this. She really wants to kiss her best friend right now, even if that ruins everything. She wants to feel Minnie's soft lips and her tongue inside her mouth again. She wants that warmth and softness, that addictive sensation that she feels every time she kisses Minnie. 

And Miyeon doesn't consider herself an impulsive person, but while she brings her face close to Minnie's and press her lips against hers, she can only think how fucked up she is. 

Miyeon feels Minnie momentarily startle, but still she continues. She does it with the little experience that someone who kissed the same person twice can have, but with the desire and despair that she was accumulating all week. Soon she feels Minnie relax under her and reciprocate the kiss. It's soft, wet and hot, her tongue gliding not trying to win a battle, but seeking to share a breath, a sensation, a temporary and passionate moment. Heat rises up Miyeon's cheeks when her tongue touches Minnie's tongue. It's quick, electric and delicious, then firmer, more determined, more curious about the heat that lie within.

Minnie's hands go through Miyeon's hair and pull her even closer. Her body wraps around her as if she wants to crush Miyeon against her chest, practically bending her in half from the insistence with which she leans forward. It shouldn't be that way, but they both seem just as desperate, kissing as fervently as if they had wanted it for quite some time.

Their mouths come together, inelegant and messy, and Miyeon knows there is nothing remotely romantic about this, but she doesn't care. She doesn't think about it, doesn't think about anything at all. All she knows is that she wants more. She just wants more. She's hungering for this.

Minnie's teeth pull apart the seam of Miyeon’s mouth and sucks on her plump bottom lip. Miyeon groans in response, a sound that Minnie swallows with pleasure. When Minnie finally releases her lip, she soothes it with a swipe of her tongue.

Grunting, Miyeon's hands move up to frame her face and tilts it into the position she wants. And then it's her tongue that licks Minnie's mouth and it's Minnie who can't stop making pretty noises in approval. 

Miyeon's not thinking straight. Because if she was, she might realize what she's actually doing, who is she kissing and where is she doing it. She might stop to wonder how things have escalated so far so quickly, and evaluate whether this is a smart move to do.

But she's not thinking straight. Her senses are clouded with the scent of Minnie and her body is simmering with Minnie's touch and her mouth melts under Minnie and she wants more. She just wants more. Miyeon kisses Minnie like it's the only thing she's capable of.

Then Yuqi's loud voice is heard from a distance, probably from the end of the hall, and their bubble explodes. With a speed that neither of them knows they possess, they immediately part, as if the touch of the other suddenly burned in a painful way. Miyeon breathes heavily and panic bubbles in her stomach as she hears the footsteps of her friends getting closer and closer.

Clarity slowly returns to her mind, now that Minnie isn't the only thing she is aware of, Miyeon remembers there's a whole other world outside this room. It dawns on her what she did, just what they did.

 _Fuck_.

Miyeon looks at Minnie. Her gaze is fixed on the ground and her hair covers a large part of her face. Nevertheless, Miyeon can notice her heavily flushed cheeks and the way she tries to catch her breath back. She watches for a brief second in admiration what she did, what her lips did on Minnie. Then, Miyeon remembers the reason they parted and comes out of her trance.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Miyeon announces in a whisper that is barely heard as she sneaks quickly towards the small bathroom in the room. She doesn't hear an answer, but she doesn't care either, right now all she can think about is the deep shit she's gotten herself into.

When she gets inside, she locks the door and leans against it, closing her eyes while breathing heavily.

Oh my god, she really did that. She kissed her best friend and holy shit that felt so good.

Miyeon rests her hands-on the sink and look at herself in the mirror. She looks like a mess. Her lips are red from how sensitive Minnie left them and her cheeks burn so much that even if Miyeon wets them with water the heat cannot disappear. Her black sweater is scruffy and her breathing is so heavy that anyone would believe that she just ran all over the college campus without ever stopping to breathe.

She splashes more cold water on her face in hopes that it will look less wrecked, but she knows there isn't much she can do at this point.

The oldest can hear the door open and the loud voices of her friends talking. Her heart almost stopped when Soojin asks Minnie why her cheeks are flushed. Fortunately, Minnie says an excuse credible enough to mislead Soojin and Shuhua immediately starts talking about a different topic with them.

"Shit." Miyeon mutters, trying to groom herself as much as she can.

After a few minutes, the oldest finally comes out of the bathroom.

When the four girls look at her, Miyeon gulps. She doesn't look like a mess like before, but that doesn't mean that she does not feel paranoid. Easily one of her friends might notice her condition and just connect the dots and find out that something happened between Minnie and her. The odds are small, but still the possibility exists.

Miyeon makes up a quick excuse when her friends ask her why did it take so long to get out and surprisingly the four of them buy it very quickly. Miyeon sighs in relief, it feels like a weight has been lifted off her.

Her gaze goes to Minnie, her friend doesn't even look back at her and now Miyeon wants to sigh again for completely different reasons.

Miyeon drops down next to Soyeon and the blonde hands her own ice cream with a smile. The six of them just start talking while eating their respective ice creams. The atmosphere feels quite normal, with the slight difference that now Miyeon is not calm like before, not at all.

The older one looks at Minnie out of the corner of her eye and feels her stomach turn. Her friend is talking to Soojin and she seems to act like nothing happened a few minutes ago, as if they hadn't kissed so desperately in Soyeon's bed a few minutes ago. She even talks to Miyeon from time to time and doesn't seem very uncomfortable with it.

_What the hell._

Is Minnie thinking about what happened before as much as she is and just hiding it? Or did that kiss mean nothing to her? No, it can't be. This kiss was not like the previous one, this time it was not a joke, Minnie returned the kiss to her.

Oh, she really didn't want to, but now her brain starts working at thousand an hour. In her mind, there is only Minnie and that begins to annoy her.

"And as we walked over here we came up with a wonderful idea," Shuhua pauses for effect, biting her lip to hold back a smirk before finally bursting out. "Swapping roommates!"

The oldest looks at Shuhua and arches an eyebrow as she brings some ice cream to her mouth. "What do you mean with that?" Miyeon asks, melting the ice cream with the heat of her tongue. She does it slowly, wishing it could undo any trace of Minnie's tongue in her mouth.

"Look, it's a wonderful coincidence that we all share rooms. It's a wonderful coincidence that there are two couples in our group of friends. But it's a bad coincidence that precisely neither of the couples share a dorm. That's why Yuqi and I think that tonight the couples in the group could be together. You know, we can swap roommates just for today." Shuhua finishes explaining with a proud smile at her idea.

Of course, only Shuhua and Yuqi would think of that. Miyeon wants to tease and say that, but then she realizes what exactly Shuhua said.

 _Swapping roommates._ That means she and Minnie would have to sleep in the same fucking room.

_Oh, no._

"Wait, what. No, that's a terrible idea," Miyeon blurts out. She clears her throat, feeling her cheeks heat up from how quickly she said that. "I mean, you can't use our single asses just so you couples can have your time alone."

The Thai girl doesn't react to her words, she just crosses her arms and nods. "Miyeon is right, that's unfair to us." Minnie adds and her disinterested tone makes Miyeon feel strange, strange in a bad way.

"I know, but do it for us, I don't think you will mind sharing a room for today," Yuqi pleads, hugging Soyeon from behind. "I want to sleep with my girlfriend for one night."

"You sleep with her all the time." Soojin rolls her eyes.

"Isn't sufficient!"

The girls keep talking, but Miyeon stops listening them at some point. She's too concentrated thinking about how bad idea it's to spend a night alone with Minnie after what happened. It's that the best? Should they talk about what happened before? Or should they avoid the topic and move on like they did after the previous kiss?

Miyeon definitely can't keep pretending that their kisses mean nothing because they really mean something to her. 

"Well, if I have no other option, it's okay. Honestly, I don't mind spending the night in Miyeon's room." Minnie says, shrugging almost nonchalantly. As if spending a night with her will not affect her at all after what happened before.

Did that kiss really mean nothing to Minnie? Was it just another joke, another meaningless friendly romp that they will eventually forget?

Fuck. She should feel fine about this, things didn't change and that's a good thing because their friendship remains the same. But then, why isn't Miyeon feeling happy? Why does she hate that everything stays the same?

Miyeon feels so bad for feeling this way. Maybe she's being too selfish, but she really wants that Minnie is as affected as she's by the kiss from before.

" _Fine_ ," she says through her teeth without conviction. Her tone is bitter as she continues. "Enjoy your couples night, girls."

"You are the best, Miyeon!" Yuqi thanks with emotion.

Miyeon laughs weakly, but her eyes are only on Minnie. Her friend talks to Soojin and Soyeon, and there's a radiant smile on her lips. When her friend turns her head and smiles softly at her as she usually does, Miyeon looks away, pretending that the table is the most interesting thing in the room. 

_Whatever_.

-

The night passed painfully fast for Miyeon's bad luck. After the six girls said goodbye, each pair went to their respective room. Shuhua and Soyeon's dorm isn't too far from Miyeon and Yuqi's, so it will probably only take a few minutes to get there. Still, the hallway feels eternal.

The walk back is awkward, too awkward. Neither says anything and the atmosphere feels too weird. Miyeon can feel all her muscles tense and her heart beat with every step she takes. She doesn't even have the strength to look at Minnie. Mostly because she knows as soon as she sets her eyes on her best friend the memory of the kiss will appear in her mind and that's the last thing she needs right now.

Miyeon feels a prick in her heart as she swallows the lump in her throat. This all feels bad. Normally they would be joking, talking about some random topic or at least in a much more comfortable silence than now.

Maybe that kiss was a mistake. Maybe Miyeon mixed things up and the last kiss was just a harmless game for Minnie. Maybe she shouldn't have kissed Minnie like that, in that desperate way that screamed how bad Miyeon yearning it.

God, she feels so guilty that it makes her sick.

"The night is beautiful." Minnie remarks, looking briefly at the window they both pass through. Her tone betrays no emotion and her hands rest casually in her jacket pockets. There is no trace of shame, awkwardness or grief for what happened before.

Miyeon feels that prick in her heart again.

Did that kiss really mean nothing to Minnie?

Miyeon doesn't reply, she just keeps walking with her gaze on her vans. Minnie takes the silence as an answer and doesn't speak again the entire way. When they finally get to the room they don't say anything either. Miyeon opens the door with her key and doesn't even bother to lock it. Her head is a mess and the fact that Minnie has to spend the night here with her only makes things worse.

"You can sleep in Yuqi's bed, I'll sleep in mine." Miyeon suggests, without even turning to see her friend as she says it. Maybe she's being too obvious, but nothing really interests to her right now.

Ah, she just wants to lie down and forget about everything. The kisses she shared with Minnie, the feel of Minnie's lips, the heat of Minnie's tongue, everything.

"You know, Miyeon," the older one hears Minnie closing the door and speaking behind her back. Miyeon doesn't turn around, doesn't even reply. Still, Minnie continues. "Do you remember I told you that it's hard to know what you're thinking? Well, I think for the first time I know what's going through your mind right now."

Miyeon lets out a bitter laugh as she turns around. The teasing, calm expression on Minnie's face hits her right in the gut. She presses her lips together tightly – an effort to swallow the frown scowl that is forming on her lips. 

"Really? I really doubt you know what's on my mind right now. Even if you do it I doubt you like it." Miyeon spits, crossing her arms.

Minnie just smirks and walks over to her. Three more steps and her face is only inches away from Miyeon's. The older one steps back bewildered, but Minnie advances for every step that she takes back. Miyeon gulps when she decides to give up and welcome Minnie's breath on her face.

Shit. She's too weak.

"You liked the kisses as much as I liked them, Miyeon," Minnie says in a taunting voice, husking her voice to mind-fuck the oldest. Miyeon feels her heart stop and all the air in her lungs go away for a second. Right now her brain is a mess, but when Minnie brushes her a lock of hair away from her face, she can feel every single one of her neurons burning. "I think we have a problem here."

Miyeon blinks. It takes her a couple of seconds to process Minnie's confession.

Did Minnie also like the kisses? If so was it, why did she act so indifferent before?

The mess inside her brain gets even worse.

Miyeon decides to stay calm. She gathers the little courage inside her weak body to keep her chin up and show no weakness.

"You didn't seem too excited about it before," she says with a bit of rancor, remembering how calm Minnie was after the kiss. There was no reaction, Minnie is too expressive to be so calm after kissing her best friend for the third time. "I mean, you were giving me mixed signals kissing me back when I kissed you and then pretending that it wasn't a big deal and acting normal. I'm not a genius to guess your actions."

"That's called not be obvious, Miyeon. You know, acting. Something that I think you don't know how to do after today," Minnie says with irony and Miyeon seriously thinks for a moment about hitting her. Her friend seems to notice the murderous air in her eyes because she quickly adds with a laugh: "God, don't make that face. To be honest, I was just as nervous as you after the kiss, the difference is that now I know what I want and I'm sure you also want the same as me. "

Miyeon raises an eyebrow, the sudden confidence in Minnie makes her legs shake a bit, but she stands her ground pretending that it didn't affect her. "What do you mean?"

"I know you want my kisses badly," Minnie blurts out. Miyeon feels the tips of her ears burn. God, she was _that_ obvious. "That's why I didn't get nervous after the kiss, I think things are clearer now."

The oldest opens her mouth, but words can't come out. Minnie seems to notice the silly expression on her face because she smiles mockingly. Her arms sliding around Miyeon’s waist to tug her closer and they're so close their noses touch, and oh my god, they're seriously going to do this.

Miyeon pulls away from Minnie a bit. She _really_ doesn't want to be that boring person who ruins the insanely sexy tension in the air, but she _really_ doesn't want this kiss to be like the others. Even if the situation is perfect for Miyeon to press her lips against Minnie's, and although every part of her is screaming at her right now to kiss Minnie, she resists the urge to kiss her.

This time Miyeon wants to do things right, so before Minnie can do something, she makes the first move.

"You're my best friend," Miyeon clarifies. Minnie looks a bit disappointed as she pulls away, but Miyeon slides her hands down her neck and brings her even closer. She runs her tongue across her lips before continuing. "But fuck it. I really like kissing you, more than I should and I don't want to pretend I don't want this because I-" 

Miyeon can't continue because her words are swallowed by Minnie's lips.

The answer was always too simple. Minnie also dies for her lips and if the feeling is mutual, why deny what they want? 

Miyeon lunges forward and kisses Minnie with energy and desperation, bringing their bodies together until there is no space between them. They only part when they need to breathe and even then, Minnie's mouth stays busy. Blow kisses all over Miyeon's cheeks and travel along her jaw, quick and hot pecks dropping against Miyeon's skin. Still wrapping up in each other, they stumble aimlessly until the back of Miyeon's legs hit the bed. The impact has them part for a moment as they careen backwards until they are both sprawled on the mattress.

Minnie breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes for a moment. "You're my best friend, Miyeon. I've known you for years and I've always seen you as my best friend, even now I still see you as my best friend," she says and Miyeon can really feel the honesty in her words. "Are you sure this won't ruin everything?"

"I don't know." Miyeon replies with the same honesty. At this moment her brain is a disaster. Her thoughts are shooting stars that disappear with the same speed with which they arrive and her ability to make decisions is null. Nothing smart can come out of her mouth, so Miyeon does the only thing that's logical to her right now and slams her lips against Minnie's again, as if the brief separation from before had lasted an eternity and she will desperately need her lips again.

The kiss doesn't last long before Minnie is separated from her again. Miyeon wants to groan and bring her lips together again, but her friend holds her by her shoulders and looks at her steadily. "Just answer." Minnie demands in a low voice, too serious for it to be just a game.

Miyeon doesn't have the ability to think clearly right now, but she knows how important their friendship is to Minnie. Their friendship it's important to her too and Miyeon really doesn't want to ruin everything. However, right now things got too far to worry about it.

"I don't know, maybe things can end badly or maybe not. We don't know for sure." Miyeon manages to find the most coherent words she can between ragged breaths. "I mean, we can stop it right now if you want to, but I think at this point it's useless."

"Do you want to stop this?" Minnie asks, looking at her as if this decision was entirely up to her.

"Not really." Miyeon replies honestly under her breath, before pressing her lips against Minnie's again. Pleased by her answer, the youngest pulls Miyeon towards her and they fall together again, their mouths reuniting.

The kiss lasts a while longer. Nothing but the sound of their tongues, the shared slips and the need in which their bodies come together and their hands run over each other with eagerness. After a couple of minutes they both separate.

Miyeon drops her body on the bed, closes her eyes listening only to her breathing and her heartbeat. She can get used to this, _definitely_.

Minnie sprawl next to her. "I have a proposition," she starts, pausing for a bit just to watch Miyeon's face. Miyeon just sits there and waits for her to continue. "Okay I think we should try this kissing thing for a while, we both like it so why stop it? As long as it's for fun I don't think it could end badly. What do you think?"

The idea is terrible. There are countless reasons why she shouldn't agree to this, but in the end, none of them really matter. Miyeon knows that the chances of this ending badly are quite high, but all her senses and good decision making abilities are not working well right now. Her mind is spinning and the fact that Minnie is looking at her impatiently distracts her too much.

So honestly, there is only one answer.

"Yeah, let's do it," Miyeon finally answers, hoping her voice sounds normal. "Why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing a long fic so sorry in advance for any errors. anyways i hope you enjoyed these crumbs <3
> 
> (btw i don't know when i'm going to upload the next chapters because i still have to finish them, but i practically already have the whole story in my head so i hope it doesn't take so long)


	2. losing every breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it taken a long time but i'm here again and, yeah, my calculations failed and this fic will have five chapters. this is going to be longer than i thought, like (yes, you won't believe it when you read it) 80k words... i hope that's a good thing for y'all, 'cause i just keep wondering how the fuck i spread this all out to 80k words, seriously
> 
> but anyways, here we are with a long ass 20k words new chapter. hope long chapters are not a bit tedious, i just don't want to separate them into more chapters lol, so take your time to read it
> 
> oh and from now on for the rest of the fic some idol names will be mentioned. some are popular names and it's obvious who they are, but others are just random names that i added, they are no one in particular
> 
> AGAIN, sorry in advance for possible typos, this chapter was even longer and difficult to edit than the previous one, and well, i said too much, you can start reading!

It's been one week since Miyeon and Minnie decided to start their kissing dynamic and surprisingly things are going pretty well with that.

The night when they decided to start kissing, after a long talk, they both agreed that this is something momentary and nothing serious. They can go out with other people, kiss other people y when they get bored they can finish it and continue as usual. And even though at first Miyeon was a little afraid that this kissing thing could change something in their relationship everything remains the same.

Maybe at the beginning it was weird, kiss each other so freely, but eventually they put the discomfort aside and just followed their instincts. Those instincts that make Minnie occasionally corner Miyeon in a classroom away from everyone to kiss her or that instinct that makes Miyeon kiss Minnie at every opportunity she can. And strangely nothing really changed between the two since they started kissing. The kisses feel too natural, as if this was not something new and they had done it all their lives. And maybe Miyeon should worry about it, but she just can't. She is too distracted all the time enjoying Minnie's lips to think about it, so it doesn't matter much anyway.

Honestly, Miyeon doesn't know how she managed to live so many years without having kissed anyone. It feels too good and she doesn't know if all the kisses are that intense or if only Minnie is really good at it. Anyway at the moment Miyeon isn't interested in kissing anyone but Minnie, so she's not very interested in knowing the answer to that.

They haven't told the girls about the kissing thing, but they don't plan on doing it either. Both are fine this way and probably if their friends knew about this thing it would just get weird. This is something like their little secret and they are both fine with it.

So things are going well, too good. Other than the casual kisses, nothing really changed between the two. They joke, laugh and talk about the same things as before. Everything is perfect.

_Well..._

Maybe there is something bothering Miyeon.

The thing is, kissing Minnie doesn't seem very good for Miyeon's health. Really, it isn't. Because Miyeon lets her mind wander when she looks at Minnie. Let her mind wander as she kisses Minnie. Let her mind wander when Minnie drags her to an empty place and kisses her, and Miyeon never has enough self control to stop herself, really.

Today is a good example of how little self-control Miyeon has.

Minnie was supposed to come to her room to study, and that was so for at least ten minutes before Minnie decided she was too tired to continue. The youngest wanted to take a break for a few minutes and Miyeon agreed after several pleas. However, eventually and in a way that Miyeon doesn't know how it happened, they both started kissing. Maybe it was because Minnie leaned in close to her or because Miyeon stared at her for several seconds. Whatever it was, neither stopped.

So yeah, Miyeon can't resist at Minnie's lips.

And, well, in fact she tried to stop her. 

At that moment Minnie was on top of her biting Miyeon's bottom lip, and still, she had the will to pulled away from her and say: "Wait. Shouldn't you be studying right now?"

That didn't turn out very well because Minnie just scoffed at her and said: "So you want me to stop?" And even she had the nerve to blink innocently as her fingers played with the hem of Miyeon's hoodie sleeve.

And that was the end of Miyeon's resistance. Her eyes became insistent as she pulled Minnie to her again, muttering: "No, please."

So, Miyeon did try anyway. Even though it was for a brief moment.

This is how they ended up like this; both laying on Miyeon's bed lounging around. Minnie's head is resting on Miyeon's chest, Miyeon's fingers gently comb her hair, and all of Minnie's books and notebooks are on the floor, forgotten minutes ago. They were probably pushed around the moment they started kissing and Minnie hasn't touched them since.

"You called me because supposedly you had to study to your exams and you needed my room to do it because Shuhua and Soojin were distracting you with their drama romance, but this doesn't really look like studying," Miyeon complains, looking at her friend who is practically lying on top of her.

Miyeon wants to get up, but Minnie makes it impossible for her. Her best friend is perfectly snuggled into the curve of Miyeon's neck and she exhales calm but satisfied sighs to feel Miyeon's fingers curl through her hair.

"This is much better than studying, isn't it?" Minnie replies and her voice tickles her neck as she speaks. Her nose is pressed to a sensitive spot on Miyeon's skin causing soft laughs from the oldest. Minnie smiles against her skin while snuggles further into Miyeon's body.

Minnie's leg wraps tightly over hers and her fingers trace circles on Miyeon's palm. It's comfortable, despite how much she complains, Miyeon's chest is full of that strange sensation she started feeling after her first kiss with Minnie. Already now much more intense, much warmer and filling practically all of Miyeon's body with that spark that pumps her blood faster than normal.

Miyeon sighs. Minnie is right, this definitely much better than studying, of course it's. Minnie is warm, smells sweet and lets out all those little satisfied sighs that she loves. This is so damn comfortable that if it were in her power she would stay that way forever. Despite that, she decides to try to fight a little more and keep her will.

"I know you're smart, but you still need to study to pass. Do you know that?" Miyeon asks and Minnie just rolls her eyes. She laughs softly. "If you continue like this, you will fail your exams and when that happens I don't want to hear your whining." 

Minnie groans and pokes Miyeon's rib with her finger. Miyeon squirms, looking at her friend ready to start a fight, but the curses she was about to throw get stuck in her throat as she sees her friend. Minnie lifts her head a little from Miyeon's neck, her brow is furrowed and there is a pout on her lips. And she looks so cute pretending to be angry that Miyeon has to resist the urge to kiss her right now.

"A little while longer. Just a little while."

"Yuqi can appear at any time and we will not be able to study quietly with her screams." Miyeon says, trying to convince her friend.

"Yuqi is with Soyeon, she probably won't come back until later. We have time," Minnie grumbles and Miyeon rolls her eyes. Despite Minnie's complaints she lifts her upper body and pulls away from Minnie a bit. Enough to make Minnie groan as she reluctantly settles into bed. "We were comfortable, why did you move?"

Miyeon laughs, shifting her position so she can be face-to-face with Minnie. "Stop crying. You are too spoiled, even though we have all day I think the best thing is that you start studying."

"Just shut up and keep running your fingers through my hair." Minnie looks at her in annoyance.

"No," Miyeon denies, pursing her lips.

Minnie raises an eyebrow, but then a flirtatious smile appears on her lips. "I think this is the moment where you say shut up or some shit like that and I kiss you passionately."

Miyeon suppresses the urge to roll her eyes. "If we start kissing now neither will want to stop, so no."

"And is that a bad thing?" Minnie's eyebrow rises even higher.

Miyeon huffs out, feeling the tips of her ears burn. Of course there is nothing wrong with that. She tries to look annoyed, but that doesn't work anyway. Minnie just laughs at her, and looks at her defiantly as she brings her face closer to Miyeon's. Unfortunately for Minnie, Miyeon is faster and moves backwards.

It takes a lot of will to Miyeon to not kiss Minnie when she frowns and glares at her, but she stays strong.

"No kisses until you study." Miyeon tries to hold her ground and honestly she doesn't know how long her act is going to last.

Minnie groans. "You are so annoying, Cho Miyeon."

"I do it for your own good." Miyeon replies and really means it. If Minnie kisses her right now, her mind will turn into a mess like it always is when Minnie's lips are close to her. Minnie has major exams in a few weeks and Miyeon knows that if they start kissing neither will stop for a long time and Minnie probably won't want to study later.

Minnie starts laughing and Miyeon has to stop thinking to look at her in clear confusion.

"What are you laughing?"

"I was thinking about this. If we had known a month and a half ago that we would start kissing, I wouldn't have believed it. I mean, it never crossed my mind that I would kiss you."

Miyeon leans the tip of her elbow on the bed and looks at her friend. "You're right. A month and a half ago the last thing I would do is kiss you. It's kind of weird I guess. Are best friends supposed to do this normally?"

"I don't know. I think friends with benefits do this, but we technically aren't that. It's complicated," Minnie thinks for a moment. "We're more like kissing partners. Yeah, that sounds good."

Miyeon lets out a laugh that makes Minnie smile widely. When she finishes laughing she looks at her friend with a small smile.

"Well, whatever it is, you kiss too good. I'm glad you were my first kiss," Miyeon mentions and has to snort when Minnie looks at her with that stupid expression full of herself. "Don't believe yourself too much, please."

Minnie just smirks, almost proud. Miyeon rolls her eyes and try to change the subject before Minnie starts teasing her about it.

"Speaking of first kisses," Miyeon says suddenly, pausing for the drama. "Who was the lucky person to be your first kiss? I think we never talked about it."

"Really? Did I never mention that to you?" Minnie asks, looking at her carefully. Miyeon nods. "Well, my first kiss wasn't so good. It was before I met you, with a boy from my class. He was a terrible kisser," Minnie frowns with a disgusted expression. "Even you, having zero experience and drunk, kissed me better at that party."

"Wait, did you enjoy that kiss? Did I do it right?" Miyeon quickly asks with more emotion than necessary, feeling her ego swell at the statement.

"Well, yeah, I really enjoyed that kiss, it wasn't bad at all," Minnie confesses. Miyeon's eyes light up and Minnie seems to notice that because her cheeks are flushing. She seems to regret saying that as she looks away. "But don't get too excited," Minnie continues. "I said you were good, you know, just good. You still have a lot to improve."

"Unbelievable," Miyeon says, trying to sound indignant, but it’s not very convincing because she’s giggling a little. "So, I think I still have a lot to improve. Sorry for that, I'll try to make my next kisses better."

"Please," Minnie begs in a joke and Miyeon hits her shoulder softly. "Well, if I'm honest, you kiss really well, really. I know you hate that people say this to you, but it's really surprising that you've never kissed anyone. You have always been quite popular, are you telling me that none of the people you dated wanted to kiss you?"

Miyeon huffs out. The question catches her pretty off guard, well, the whole thing catches her too off guard. "How did our conversation turn to my lack of kissing experience?" She jokes, but, despite the joke, a part of her feels a little awkward, a little nervous whenever this topic comes up.

Of course, this time it isn't so annoying like the other times because, after all, it's Minnie who she's talking to. Miyeon never feels insecure to talk about anything with Minnie because she knows that she will never judge her. However, it's still strange to talk about this, about why she never kissed anyone.

"You don't need to answer if you don't want to. It's okay," Minnie says softly, throwing her a reassuring look. Almost as if she knew what's going through her friend's head right now.

Miyeon sighs, waving her hand like it won't matter. "Well, most of the people I dated knew me and respected my space. They knew that I take my time when I start something and they never pressured me to do something I didn't want to. They probably expected me to be the one to kiss them, which unfortunately for them never happened."

"That's good, I'm glad it was like that," Minnie nods. Her brow furrows slightly when she continues. "Because if any of them had tried something you didn't want I would have beaten them. I'm not even kidding, I would beat their asses."

Miyeon laughs softly. She knows that Minnie could do that and she's not going to lie, it feels good to know that Minnie will always be there to protect and support her. Just knowing that Minnie will always be with her feels good.

"Well, I hope you never have to hit anyone. Although," Miyeon pauses to think about whether to continue. "Well, there was a girl ... Do you remember Yuna, the last girl I dated last year?" she asks and Minnie nods, frowning slightly at the mention of the girl. "Well, I remember on one of our dates she tried to kiss me."

Minnie opens her mouth in surprise from her spot and Miyeon laughs at the expression on her friend's face. She wants to continue the anecdote, but then, Minnie's brow furrows and that fire in her eye appears, and Miyeon feels like she suddenly forgot what she was talking about.

"Oh my god. I always hated Yuna and I never wanted to tell you about it because back then I had no reason to hate her more than the bad vibes she gave me, but now," Minnie cuts her off and takes a moment to breathe after it. "Now I can beat her."

Then, Miyeon stops looking at Minnie's pretty eyes, processes her friend's words and looks at her in panic. "No, wait. You didn't let me finish the story, she's not that bad and– wait, you hated Yuna?"

Minnie blushes a little, her audacity fading slightly as she seems to realize what she just admitted. "Well, yeah. I never told you because I didn't want to sound like a jealous friend or something," she starts and seems a little embarrassed to continue as she looks away and plays with her fingers. "I just never liked her, she was impatient and wanted to be with you all the time even when you didn't want to and that was a bit annoying. And, uh, you deserved someone better than her."

"Oh," Miyeon says and, well, she honestly doesn't know what to say right now. She vaguely remembers that every time she mentioned Yuna, the expression on Minnie's face was different from usual. It was like she was swallowing everything she wanted to say and just listening without much interest. And yeah, maybe Minnie is right and Yuna was a bit annoying, but really Miyeon doesn't remember her as bad as Minnie. "Have you two ever had a confrontation? Or did she do something to you?"

"No," Minnie immediately denies. She rubs her neck uncomfortably as she seems to try to explain herself. "It's just that, I don't know. I guess I just had that radar that told me she wasn't good for you. And well, if I'm being really honest I never liked any of the girls you dated."

Miyeon's eyes widen. "Wait, really? None of them?" 

If so then, Minnie is really a good actress or Miyeon is just too dense not to have noticed that Minnie never liked the girls she dated. And the thing is, well, Minnie was never very expressive when they talk about Miyeon's dates. She was always listening to her, and advising her, but no more than that. 

"I mean, it's understandable that you don't like all of them, but don't you really liked none of them?" Miyeon asks, looking incredulously at Minnie.

"I don't know, I don't think so. I'm sorry," Minnie shyly confesses. "I should have told you earlier, but it was your love life. I didn't want to meddle with it and it didn't really matter if I liked them anyway, you were the only one who had to like them." She shrugs, a little embarrassed to have admitted that.

Miyeon nods. She can't even complain about it, for her part every time Minnie had a partner she felt the same way. She also never told Minnie about it, but every time she started dating a girl it was something strange and almost terrifying for her. As if she was afraid the girl would tear them apart (which, spoiler, thankfully never happened) and although it sounds stupid that feeling always stayed in her chest every time Minnie told her she couldn't go out with her because she had a date. 

Maybe they both look a bit alike in that.

"Well, that's a confession." Miyeon finally says. A lot of information was thrown at her all of a sudden, and although she feels a bit lost, she is definitely not mad at Minnie for this. She is simply bewildered, but it's also nothing to bother her.

Minnie bites her lip while looking at her. "Yeah, I didn't plan on telling you any of this until, I don't know, maybe when we're both thirty years old," she says followed by a laugh. "But I think we changed the subject completely, continue your story please. I want to know what happens before I try to kill Yuna for trying to kiss you."

"Oh right," Miyeon says. "The story of when Yuna tried to kiss me. Right," she laughs softly, looking at her hands. Well, maybe that story is too embarrassing to tell now that she thinks about it. "Mm, uh, do I have to tell? Now that I think about it, it's really embarrassing, like too embarrassing more than anything for me."

Minnie crosses her arms. "Yeah, you have to do it. You can't just tell me that and then not tell me the whole story time. I told you a secret, now it's your turn."

Miyeon groans. "Fine, fine. Whatever," she rubs her hands together nervously as she looks at Minnie. "Well ... Yuna and I had been on a date and it was really fun. I had a good time and at the end she walked me to the nearest bus stop. We were in a silent for a while and I think she misinterpreted the atmosphere or something because she approached me slowly to kiss me. And of course I just panicked because I wasn't expecting that."

"Oh my god," Minnie cuts her off. "I can't believe she did that. How daring! She didn't even wait for a sign or something."

Miyeon laughs. "Yeah, yeah, but it's not her fault or anything, really," she explains and Minnie rolls her eyes, but nods. "Anyway, at the time I didn't know what to do because everything went too fast. I wasn't even ready, so I just backed away like she was a deadly virus or something like that. Needless to say, she really got too offended. She thought I didn't like her, I think. I don't really know why she got so offended back then, now what I think about it, I think she was exaggerating a bit with her reaction."

"And then you wonder why none of your relationships last long," Minnie scoffs. Miyeon opens her mouth offended, but her friend continues speaking (and breaking Miyeon's pride with her words). "I mean, if you dodge my kisses one day, it would suddenly offend me too. I don't like her, but her reaction was a little normal, not the best, but it wasn't weird."

"Both are completely different cases," Miyeon refutes. "She and I didn't have any confidence and we weren't so close, what did she thought would happen? I didn't even give her any signs that I liked her."

"Well, you have a point," Minnie says, convinced of her argument.

"But anyway, as I was saying," Miyeon continues. "I tried to come up with an excuse quickly, but the best thing I could think of is to tell her that maybe we should buy some mint before we kiss. Obviously I meant it as a joke to calm the mood, but she thought I was telling her that she had bad breath so she got really angry. She practically told me to go to hell and yeah, that's the story. I told you, it's too embarrassing."

When Miyeon finishes her story she looks away from Minnie, feeling the telltale sign of heat rising to her cheeks.

There is a second of silence in the room before Minnie's laughter fills the room. Her friend squirms over her, almost about to cry with laughter.

"Don't laugh, it's a truly embarrassing story," Miyeon groans, hiding her face in her hands as she complains. "I never told this to any of you because I was too embarrassed when that happened, too much." 

Minnie's laugh is getting weaker as she tries to calm herself and breathe.

Finally, she slowly stops laughing and wipes a tear from her eyes as she looks at her. "Is that the reason overnight both stopped dating and why did you avoid talking about her all the time?"

Miyeon looks away with even more embarrassment. "Yes."

"Oh my god, all of us we all thought that the reason you two stopped dating was more serious," Minnie says, holding back a laugh. "Wait, and is that why she glares at you every time we cross her in the hallways?"

Miyeon closes her eyes tightly while hiding her face in her hands, maybe that way she can disappear for a moment.

"Yeah, that was why. Can we drop the topic, please," Miyeon pleads, but Minnie is too distracted laughing again. "Oh my god, I shouldn't have told you this."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Minnie apologizes between chuckles. When she calms down, she looks at her. There is a slight smile that barely peeks across her lips as she continues. "I just think it's fun. Anyway, she shouldn't have reacted so defensively to something like that, she should have understood you. Sorry."

"If I'm honestly I did not really care when we stop dating, I just think it was embarrassing the way it all ended. But I never felt anything deep for her anyway," Miyeon shrugs. She frowns slightly as she ponders for a moment. When her mind comes to a not-so-cute conclusion of her lack of commitment to relationships, she looks at Minnie with a bit of uncertainty. "Do you think I'm weird? I mean, do you think it's weird that, despite having so many relationships I never feel anything for them?"

"Of course you're not weird, you fool," Minnie immediately scolds her. Miyeon nods a bit shyly, but Minnie ignores her. Her brow furrows as she continues. "It's not an obligation to feel feelings for anyone, you cannot force yourself to fall in love with someone. When that happens it will be natural, only you will know."

Miyeon nods again, this time feeling a little more relieved. "Thank you." She says with a small smile of appreciation. 

"On the other hand, you should be happy that you didn't fall in love with any of the people you dated," Minnie wrinkles her nose. "Yuna in particular, she was an idiot."

Miyeon opens her mouth offended. "Hey, maybe Yuna was an idiot, but the other girls were really sweet. Maybe the boys were idiots, but that was in high school so it doesn't count."

"If you say so." Minnie scoffs.

"What? Were you jealous?" Miyeon jokingly says, looking at Minnie with a playful gleam in her eyes. 

"You wish," Minnie huffs out. "I think it was the other way around. I think all the girls you dated hated me. You always canceled your dates with them to be with me and although that is sweet and I appreciate you for that, I don't think you can do that with your future girlfriend."

Miyeon blinks and looks at Minnie with true innocence and confusion. "Really? Are you really sure about that? When I talked to them about you they didn't seem so upset about it."

Minnie stares at her wide-eyed. There is a moment of silence where the youngest only looks at her with her cheeks tinted red as she tries to find her voice.

"Wait, what. Did you tell them about me?" Minnie asks and there seems to be a lot of emotions on her face, but it's hard for Miyeon to figure out them. Mainly it's hard for Miyeon to understand why Minnie looks at her like that, like she had said something too embarrassing and weird.

Miyeon begins to feel nervous under Minnie's gaze. She never found anything strange about it, so why she suddenly feels like she has confessed something too intimate and shameful? Why does Miyeon suddenly feel like this is something that she should have kept to herself?

"Well, you are my best friend, it's obvious that I'm going to tell them about you," Miyeon says, but Minnie's gaze doesn't change much so she feels the need to add something else. "I also told them about Soyeon, Soojin, Yuqi and Shuhua. It wasn't weird at all."

"Oh," Minnie finally says, seeming a little more convinced. The previous gaze on her face is gone and Miyeon is grateful for that. "I guess it makes sense." 

Miyeon nods and after that neither of them say anything for a few seconds.

Minne is the first to break the silence while she lowers one of her hands to the ground. Of all the things that previously fell off she grabs a book and climbs it onto the bed. Then, she accommodates herself between Miyeon's legs and lie on her body.

Miyeon tries to complain about it, but it's already too late so she just sighs.

"Comfortable?" Miyeon asks softly. Minnie nods in response as she opens the book to the marked page. "Well, at least you're finally going to study."

"Yeah yeah. You won, I guess it's time to study now," Minnie says without looking away from her book. Still, Miyeon can swear that she probably rolled her eyes. "You can just keep quiet and don't talk to me while I read."

Miyeon huffs out. "Yes, ma'am. Whatever you order." She says wryly, but in the end she smiles anyway when Minnie pushes her body even further back in protest.

"Hey, so while I’m here, you should pet my hair.” Minnie suggests.

Miyeon doesn't move. Minnie groans loudly and reaches up to grab one of Miyeon's hands, placing it firmly on her own head. It takes a second, but finally Miyeon begins to run her fingers through Minnie's hair, slow and gentle, her fingernails the lightest scrape on Minnie's scalp.

"Don't mess with my bangs," Minnie murmurs in a relaxed state as she continues reading the book. If she was a cat, she would purr. "I don't want my forehead to show."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. It's kinda big."

"Oh please," Miyeon says, glaring at her almost angrily. "It's perfect. You know you're perfect."

Minnie opens her eyes. Miyeon is looking at her, but the second Minnie looks up from her book and they make eye contact, she looks away. Minnie's silence is too loud, and Miyeon feels the shame envelop her when her friend can't seem to find an answer to what she said.

Was it weird? Shouldn't she have said it? 

The words had come by themselves from her mouth and at first glance there was nothing wrong with them. So why did Minnie keep quiet?

Why does she feel so weird all of a sudden?

"Actually, I didn't know that" Minnie finally says, her tone is quite low and her eyes go back to the book. "I didn't know you thought that of me either."

Miyeon feels _that_ warmth she can't explain spreading all over her chest.

"Ha," she murmurs, her fingers curling through Minnie's hair again. "And I thought you were so smart."

-

The first thing Miyeon sees when she walks through the door of Minnie's room, is her best friend sitting on her bed. There are many books and notebooks around her, and judging by her expression, spending all day studying is not going too well for her.

The first semester is ending and Minnie is having her final exams before Christmas, which means she needs to spend most of her days studying.

Miyeon understands her suffering, after all, her final tests are coming up too, but since Miyeon is too carefree for her own good she just flows with the things. Something normal for an art student like her. Minnie tends to snort and tease her for being the carefree art student stereotype, but her friend wishes she were just like her.

Minnie is the opposite. If Miyeon only flows with the flow, her friend is the one who follows the most consists path. After all, Minnie studies accounting for a reason. 

But anyway, Miyeon understands what her friend is going through this week. So as the good best friend her is she came to support Minnie.

Miyeon knocks on Minnie's bedroom door and when her friend yells at her to come in, she does. Miyeon stands in front of the door and look at Minnie. Her friend lifts her head from her books and raises an eyebrow. Her curious gaze goes from the oldest to her two hands holding a coffee and a bag of donuts.

"Surprise!" Miyeon says happily, waving the objects in her hands. Soon Minnie's anguished face changes, now a small smile slides across her lips as she looks at her.

Minnie bites her lip, suppressing her smile. "Hey Cho. What do you have in your hands?" The youngest asks with mock innocence, dropping the pencil she is holding while her feet move a little.

"I thought you were suffering quite a bit so I brought you something that, um, maybe it helps relieve your stress. I think so." Miyeon explains a bit embarrassed as she rubs her cheek. Minnie looks at her for a few seconds in silence, her eyes are dripping affection and gratitude and Miyeon begins to feel too embarrassed about it.

"Thank you," Minnie says with a beaming smile. Then, she lets out a sigh as she sits up to look at Miyeon. "It's really screwed up studying."

"I understand you, tests suck," Miyeon says and Minnie just giggles nodding. Miyeon slides her hands into her back pockets, rocking back on her heels. "Well, I don't want to interrupt your studies, I just wanted to bring you this and support you, but you can continue–"

Minnie rolls her eyes, affection still dripping out her mouth as she cuts her off. "Come on, you took the effort to buy me this and you came all the way here. I think we can share the donuts," she says and feels the need to add something else. "Sure, if you want to stay."

Miyeon's first instinct is to accept, but then she remembers that if she stays, Minnie will stop studying for her, and gently shakes her head. Minnie frowns, looking disappointed in her answer and Miyeon quickly feels the need to explain herself to her friend.

"The last time I stayed with you, you didn't study, I don't want to be a distraction." Miyeon says and she's also not very happy with the idea of leaving, but it's for her friend's sake so she resists.

Minnie still doesn't seem pleased by her answer. She huff off, patting the empty spot next to her, inviting Miyeon to lie down next to her. "I promise it won't be like the last time."

Miyeon ponders for a moment what she should do as she looks away. She doesn't trust Minnie's words, but still her whole body really wants to stay. It's a difficult decision.

Minnie huffs out again and gets up. And Miyeon knows how impatient and needy Minnie can be, but still, she is startled when Minnie snatches the donuts and coffee from her hand quickly. Miyeon blinks, she can't even think about what her friend is doing before Minnie put her things on her coffee table and wrap her hand around Miyeon's wrist.

The next thing she feels is Minnie gently pushing her onto her bed. When she wants to realize it, she is lying on the bed and Minnie is next to her, looking at her with a playful little smile.

Miyeon looks at her friend, processing everything that happened in just a few seconds. Minnie looks at her happily next to her, and Miyeon can only sigh.

Well, maybe staying a while will do no harm.

"If I had let you make a decision you would have stood there thinking for hours. This was faster." Minnie shrugs, bringing her body even closer to Miyeon's, just enough for their shoulders to rub.

The setting feels too familiar. Minnie near her, and Minnie's books and notes around her.

"Wait. If I'm going to stay we can't kiss," Miyeon says, remembering how it all ended the other day. Minnie looks at her annoyed, and Miyeon throws up her hands defensively. "Hey, don't look at me like that, it's for your own good. I'll just be here by your side supporting you, nothing more."

Minnie groans. "Stop being a boring nerd, I can take a short break to kiss you a while." 

Miyeon rolls her eyes. "A boring nerd just for motivate you to study? Best friends are supposed to do that. Also, the last time you said a short break we spent almost twenty minutes doing nothing."

Minnie rests her head on her chest. "This time it will be different I promise. It will only be for a few minutes," she murmurs against her skin and it tenses Miyeon a bit. Then, she lifts her head a little and looks at her with a frown "Besides, your exams are coming up and you didn't even touch a book, I should be the one scolding you here." 

Miyeon laughs. "Well, you know how I am. Cool and carefree."

"Rather, careless and silly." Minnie teases her, and Miyeon pushes her lightly, not so much to break contact between them, but enough to make Minnie laugh. After all, Minnie's head on her chest is comfortable and her breathing on her skin is almost soothing as strange as it sounds.

"Oh, come on, you know I'm cool," Miyeon says with mock arrogance. "I'm probably the coolest person you know. You are lucky to be my best friend."

"Mmm, well maybe you're cool," Minnie muses, pretending to think. Miyeon puffs out her chest with pride at her words. "But you are not the coolest person I know."

Miyeon makes a face. "Well, if it's not me, who is supposed to be?" 

"Probably Lisa, you know, my friend from Thailand or Sorn, she's so cool." Minnie hums with amusement. Miyeon frowns and huffs. She doesn't even know why, but Minnie's words annoyed her. Even though it is meaningless stupidity, Miyeon feels a sensation growing inside her, it's heavy and annoying and suddenly she feels irritated.

Miyeon lifts her body and sits on the bed. Minnie is surprised when Miyeon suddenly pulls away from her, and she has to put both hands-on the bed so her body doesn't fall. Minnie looks at her a bit surprised, and she's about to complain until she sees the way Miyeon frowns and avoids her gaze.

Minnie raises an eyebrow. "What? Are you jealous?" She teases her jokingly.

The innuendo makes Miyeon's eyes widen a bit, a small spark of annoyance igniting deep in her stomach. The keyword _jealousy_ hits her harder than it needs to, and Miyeon refuses to accept the fact that something as simple as a joke made her jealous.

"No. I'm not jealous." Miyeon growls, but, despite her denial it's quite obvious from her expression that she's lying and her friend isn't so blind to not notice that.

Minnie laughs, shaking her head back. "Oh my god, you're really jealous."

Miyeon moans, feeling the telltale sign of the heat rising to her cheeks. She grabs a pillow from Minnie and buries her own face into it. "Just shut up." She shouts, her voice muffled by plush.

Minnie laughs louder again and Miyeon resists the urge to yell, get angry and dramatically leave the room how she usually does when she feels cornered. She is too ashamed and the fact that Minnie teases her only makes it worse.

But then, Miyeon feels a warm hand rest on her shoulder, gently squeezing it. She looks up a little and meets Minnie's face looking at her with a small smile. Not a tease smile, but those smiles that she makes whenever she's happy, and suddenly Miyeon's heart clenches in familiar ache.

"I was joking, Miyeon. Even if I don't think you're the coolest person in the world, you know that you will always be the only one for me."

Minnie's sincere words catch her off guard, hitting her so badly that Miyeon just stares at her not knowing what to say. The fact that Minnie looked away from her after saying that, blushing cheeks and clear embarrassment, only makes Miyeon's heart nearly leap out of her body.

Miyeon opens her mouth, not sure what to say as she feels a wave of heat hitting her. _You will always be the only one for me_ , she doesn't know what exactly makes her heart tighten, but the satisfied little smile that slides across her lips makes it clear that whatever she likes that feeling.

"Don't be quite looking at me like a fool, reply." Minnie groans, noticing the drastic change in the environment. It's not uncomfortable, but it is different from usual.

Miyeon smiles so hard that her eyes crinkle at the corners. "So. Will I always be your only one?" She hums with a teasing tone, but a soft smile.

"Shut up, I regret saying that," Minnie complains, shoving Miyeon gently back. "Just pretend I never said that."

"Don't worry, I'll never forget about that." Miyeon teases and Minnie huffs out, glaring at her in mock annoyance.

"I regret having convinced you to stay."

Miyeon smiles. "Well, if you insist, I can go and I'll leave you study in peace." She says, putting one foot on the ground.

Minnie stops her, grabbing her wrist, and Miyeon's smile widens even more if possible. "Wait, you can be annoying, but I want you to stay." 

Miyeon raises an eyebrow, but when she sees the cute expression on Minnie's face she can only give up. Minnie is usually not so overtly affectionate, much less she beg-gs her to stay. Miyeon would be a fool not to take an opportunity like this.

"Fine," Miyeon finally says and Minnie bites her lip, trying not to smile. "We can eat the donuts while you study."

"Sounds fair if we watch a movie later." Minnie suggests and Miyeon thinks it's a good idea.

"Movie night?" Miyeon asks.

Minnie nods, allowing a small smile to slip past her lips. "Perfect, I think that now I have a motivation to study."

Miyeon rolls her eyes, but finally smiles too. "As long as you don't lie on top of me like the last time it's fine."

"I don't promise anything."

But anyway, Miyeon wouldn't mind Minnie lying on top of her. Miyeon doesn't mind being close to Minnie, nor that there is no personal space between the two. However, she obviously doesn't say anything of that.

-

Just three days after Miyeon went to Minnie's room and have a pretty fun night where they only watched Disney movies and ate donuts Miyeon receives a message from Minnie to meet again in her room. According to the messages Minnie sent her these days she is doing quite well with her studies, so Miyeon decides that visiting her for a while will not hurt.

Miyeon knocks on the door and barely two seconds later Minnie opens it. When Minnie is in front of her, Miyeon smiles at her like she usually does. However, she barely has time to said something before Minnie quickly drags her inside, pushes her against the wall and crash her lips against Miyeon's.

Minnie kisses her like she's starved for it, and Miyeon can't even complain about the sudden act. She can't even get mad the pain that she is going to have in her back later from the harshness with which Minnie pushed her because, oh my god, she's enjoying this too much.

However, she is not used to this. After having kissed Minnie so many times during these weeks, Miyeon learned that usually Minnie likes to tease her until she finally kisses her well; she likes to take her time, which is why normally her kisses are soft and slow until Miyeon loses control and becomes a little rougher. But, now, Minnie is being fast and that's something new. Miyeon can't even properly process anything before Minnie's tongue is inside her and hers fingers are tangled in her hair pulling gently it.

And Miyeon didn't expect this, really. She can't complain either, soft and slow Minnie is cute, but this fast and aggressive Minnie is sexy, so she just reciprocates her kiss right away. Miyeon doesn't even question why Minnie suddenly pushed her so desperately inside, she even forgets why she came here as she lets Minnie take control of the kiss.

After a moment Minnie breaks away from her, and when she looks at Miyeon she seems a bit embarrassed. And she looks so shy and so different from before that it's hard to believe that she's the same girl who pushed Miyeon against a wall and kissed her.

Miyeon is too lost, desperate, and bewildered to notice all of that, however. The kiss was wild and right now she's a hot mess, and she just wants to keep kissing Minnie, really.

"I'm sorry," Minnie says, her cheeks are a little red and she looks even sorry. "Sorry about that, I was a bit aggressive, right?"

Miyeon blinks, she can feel her cheeks warm, but that doesn't really matter. "Uh, well, yeah. I was a bit surprised at first, but you definitely don't have to be ashamed. That was hot, we should continue, like right now."

Minnie looks even more embarrassed after that. She moans, looking away from Miyeon. "Oh my god, why are you like this? You don't even try to hide it."

"What other reaction did you expect?" Miyeon rolls her eyes. "I'm just being honest. I don't have to be ashamed, that kiss was hot, you should do it more often. Although I don't understand why exactly you did it, but hey, let's do it again."

"Well," Minnie says, completely ignoring Miyeon's last words. "These days were really exhausting and I was really stressed about my exams. So it all came together in my mind, and sudden I just needed to see you for a while and, well, kiss you. I was just wanted to distract myself. I think I was aggressive because I had so many things in mind. Like the possibilities of failing the exams and the other things that I have to study that I just couldn't control myself when I saw you."

If Miyeon thinks about it that makes sense. Minnie under stress has always been like this; a little rougher than usual, desperate to rest and distract herself. She doesn't think straight, she's impulsive. Minnie is always most intense when she's stressed so it's normal for her kisses to be as intense as her personality during those times.

So her explanation makes sense to Miyeon.

"Okay, I understand. And don't worry, you will surely pass all your exams," Miyeon reassures her. Then, she bites her lip, look at her friend and adds: "So, did you only text me to do this or ...?"

"No, no," Minnie quickly denies, looking at Miyeon. The oldest nods, but her friend continues. "I wanted to be with you."

Miyeon feels a smile slide from the corner of her lips.

"Well, that's pretty sweet," Miyeon says looking fondly at Minnie. She pauses for a moment before biting her lip again. "Umh, then you want to continue the previous kiss because I really want to. I think it's a bit obvious because I repeated it a thousand times, but I really want to keep kissing you, that kiss was seriously hot and-"

Minnie rolls her eyes. "Oh, just shut up." She murmurs before bringing her lips together again. Satisfied Miyeon slides her hands down Minnie's neck and draws her closer to her.

They go on like this for a while. Miyeon's back occasionally hits the wall when Minnie pushes her body against hers, and eventually everything starts to feel hotter and hungrier. It's hot, it's always hot every time they kiss and Miyeon learned that she really likes this, she really likes all of this. Maybe every time she is getting more addicted to the feel of Minnie's lips and, honestly, she doesn't know if it's a good thing, but it must be. If it's not a good thing, then why does it feel so good?

Miyeon it’s consumed by Minnie a moment later and she thinks the rest of her might be too until –

"What the-"

The door suddenly opens and the next thing they both hear is Soojin's voice trying to finish a meaningful sentence from the door. Somehow, the words pierces through the fog in Miyeon’s mind, but she can't move, she can't do anything. Suddenly her whole body is petrified and her mind goes blank, and the only logical thought that crosses her mind is we're screwed. Fortunately, Minnie reacts faster than she and pushes her body off quickly as she looks at Soojin in absolute panic.

There in the doorway stands none other than Soojin, her whole face is tinged with red as she looks at the two of them not knowing exactly what to say. Her expression is unreadable, but the way the way she sweeps her eyes in between Minnie and Miyeon is pointed enough to have them turn red like there’s no tomorrow.

"This is not what you think–" Miyeon starts, but her voice dies in her throat. What is she supposed to say? What explanation is she supposed to tell Soojin? 

However, Soojin doesn't seem to listen to her. She looks as shocked as both of them by all this, or even more.

Soojin clears her throat, looking too embarrassed as she begins to speak. "Sorry to interrupt your ... moment," she says and looks back between the two of them, pondering her next words. "Um. So, are you two ...?

The innuendo hangs in the air and it takes a couple of seconds for both of them to correctly process the words. Minnie is the first who realizes what Soojin is trying to say.

"No-no, definitely not," she is quick to clarify, looking at Soojin in absolute horror. Then, Miyeon finally realizes it as well and quickly nods to Minnie's words with too much emotion. "We are still just best friends, definitely. This is just–"

Her best friend's words get halfway there, so Miyeon immediately continues it. "This is just a kissing thing. We both kissed, but nothing serious."

Soojin nods from her place, a little less confused, but no less embarrassed. "So are you two like, friends with benefits or something?" 

"No!" The two deny at the same time with the same speed, looking equally embarrassed at the thought of sleeping with the other.

"We are something similar," Miyeon quickly says. She thinks for a moment before continuing. "Well, we are like friends with benefits, but without the sexual part."

"We are definitely not having sex, seriously," Minnie affirms and Miyeon nods. "Just kisses and nothing else."

"Oh," Soojin nods and she seems to be having a headache trying to understand everything that was thrown at her in just a few minutes. "That sounds ... interesting."

"Yeah." Miyeon agrees, rocking on her heels uncomfortably, and this time it's Minnie who nods to her words.

"Okay," Soojin says and she seems to want to run out of the room as quickly as possible. "I think then I'll just leave you two alone. Uh- I think I even forgot why I came, but you guys can go on with whatever you were doing. Yeah, alright, then I'll go."

Soojin nods to herself after finishing speaking and she doesn't even wait for an answer from her friends before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Minnie stops her. Soojin unwillingly turns around and looks at her, hoping she continues. "Can you please don't tell this to the other girls, please. We want this to be a secret and if the girls found out it that would cause a lot of trouble. I can imagine Yuqi's reaction and, oh my god, I really don't want to hear her teasing."

Miyeon flinches at the mention of Yuqi. Minnie is right, the oldest can imagine Yuqi's reaction if she finds out about this and the only thought of having to listen to Yuqi's constant teasing about their relationship already gives her a headache.

Soojin throws Minnie a reassuring look. There is a small, but soft smile on her lips. "Don't worry, this is something just between the two of you, I'm not going to meddle or tell anyone. I'll keep it a secret."

Minnie seems visibly relaxed after hearing that. "Thank you, seriously."

Soojin nods again, it seems like that's the only thing she can do. She looks briefly at Miyeon and it's a bit strange the way her gaze stays on her for a few seconds, but Miyeon doesn't care too much because a second later, Soojin looks away and clears her throat. "Well, if that's all, I should better go."

Both girls nod, and when Soojin finally walks out the door and closes it, the silence that follows is too loud and too awkward. The atmosphere in the room is quite strange and Miyeon can barely process everything that just happened. Well, it seems that only now both are processing everything that just happened.

"That was–" Miyeon suddenly says, trying to find her words again. She briefly looks at Minnie, and the youngest doesn't look better than her with her a blank expression and her gaze fixed on a wall of the room. Miyeon clears her throat and decide to continue. "That was a disaster. Oh my god, our secret didn't even last a month before one of the girls found out. We really suck at this."

She should feel more nervous or even scared that Soojin finds out about this, but she doesn't really care that much. Yeah, she's embarrassed and quite confused, and in her mind there are many thoughts running at high-speed, but hey, it could be worse. It could have been Yuqi or even Shuhua who discovered them and that really does sound like hell. Miyeon is thankful that that didn't happen because, if so, she would have to listen right now their endless taunts and the stupid theories about their relationship that they would have created in their minds. At least it's Soojin who discovered them, the girl who most of the time just takes care of her own business and doesn't care too much about the stupid things that others do.

So Miyeon isn't that worried about this.

But, her best friend, unlike her, does seem to be worried.

Minnie finally looks at her, her cheeks are a little red and she seems too, too embarrassed about what just happened. Still, she has the strength to huffs out and look at her in annoyance.

"I hate you, this is your fault." 

Miyeon opens her mouth offended. "This isn't my fault, how could I have known that Soojin was going to suddenly appear without knocking on the door? You are her roommate, you should know her schedules."

"Soojin is very random with her schedules! I thought she was with Shuhua like always and that she wasn't coming back until the evening. And, well, you were the one who wanted to keep kissing me, if you had not insisted this would not have happened." Minnie gets defensive, crossing her arms with a frown.

"You kissed me of your own free will, you idiot. I didn't put a gun to your head for you to do it." Miyeon rolls her eyes and Minnie pushes her back slightly.

"Shut up," Minnie groans. "She surely thinks this is weird. What if she thinks we're weird? How am I supposed to look Soojin in the eye after this?"

"Well, maybe the same way she looks into your eyes after kissing Shuhua in front of you. I don't know, it's not a big deal," Miyeon shrugs. Even though she acts so nonchalant about this, she still feels too ashamed. But, at the end of the day, they didn't do anything wrong. They are not doing anything wrong, they just have to carry on as usual. It sounds easy for her. "And don't worry, Soojin won't judge us for this or tell others. I think this just taken her off guard, but she is our friend and I don't think she thinks ill of us."

Minnie looks at her a little calmer than before. "That's what you think?" She asks and seems a little unsure, a little nervous about what will happen after this.

Miyeon does the only thing she can do as her best friend – she looks at her with a smile and squeezes her hand gently to let her know that everything will be fine. "Of course, you don't have to worry about anything, I promise you."

Minnie nods, a small smile appears on her face. "Then I will trust you."

Miyeon smiles back, her eyes light up a bit as she opens her arms looking for a hug from her friend. Minnie rolls her eyes, but she finally walks over to Miyeon and hugs her. It's warm, comfortable and both stay that way for a few seconds. Miyeon really doesn't care what happens after this, she really doesn't think any of this is weird. This just has to be liked by both of them.

So, she just allows herself to continue enjoying her kisses with Minnie as much as she can. At least until they both get tired of this (but Miyeon hopes that won't be so in a long time.)

-

As soon as the final bell rings the next day, Miyeon is out the door – quite possibly faster than the other students. She has a cardboard full of her own notes from her classes that she needs to correct over the next few days, but other than that, she's free. By the time she makes it to her dorm, surprising, Soojin is there, leaning against the door apparently waiting for her.

Miyeon is a bit bewildered. It's not uncommon for Soojin to come to see her, but even so her friend usually texts her in advance when she does that. So it is normal that right now she is a little lost. Anyway, Miyeon still walks towards her with a lot of doubts.

A big part of her deep down hopes that the reason Soojin is here is not something that is related to what happened yesterday. It really took Miyeon a long time to her to calm down Minnie and repeat to her that Soojin isn't going to think anything bad, so she really doesn't want to worry Minnie too much with whatever Soojin might say to her.

Miyeon can only hope the upcoming conversation won't be about that as she greets Soojin.

"Hey," Miyeon calls, stopping in front of her friend with a kind smile.

"Hey," Soojin says, backing away from the door a bit.

Miyeon stands in front of her awkward, not sure what exactly to say. "Uh - Do you want to come in or something?"

"Mm, fine." Soojin simply says.

The oldest nods and then Soojin steps away, giving her space to open the door. Miyeon does not understand anything of what is happening, but still she opens the door and invites Soojin to come. Once they are both inside Miyeon puts her backpack and notes on top of the bed. Then, she sits down, patting the empty seat next to her for Soojin to sit down too. When they are both seated, and a rather awkward silence appears between them, Miyeon clears her throat and looks at Soojin curiously.

"So what did you want to talk to me about? I guess you want to talk about something." Miyeon asks, shifting uncomfortably instead. Normally the atmosphere isn't that strange when she is with Soojin. They are both quite close friends and it's not difficult for them to talk, but now, for some mysterious reason, neither of them seems able to carry on a conversation.

Miyeon doesn't really want to jump to conclusions quickly, but something inside her tells her that surely this all has to do with what happened yesterday.

"Umh, yeah," Soojin begins, looking nervous to continue as she analyze the possible reaction Miyeon might have next. "I know that yesterday said I wasn't going to meddle in whatever it is you and Minnie are doing, but there's something I need to talk to you as your friend," she bites her lip and Miyeon starts to feel too nervous because affirmatively the conversation is about what happened yesterday. _Fuck_. "Don't you think this can end badly?"

Miyeon feels like someone has suddenly hit her in the stomach. Well, yeah, she thought about the possibility that this could end badly. However, after calculating all the things that could happen from now on, she came to the conclusion that this small possibility that something changes between the two of them is very unlikely. So it's okay.

"It may be, but we both know this is nothing serious. We only kissed once, we liked it and that's why we decided to continue with this. It's not a big deal, when we get bored we'll stop it and move on." Miyeon shrugs.

"Miyeon," Soojin says, looking at her almost pityingly. Miyeon blinks suddenly feeling a little lost. Wait, why is she looking at her like this? "You can be honest with me and talk about anything, you know you can trust me."

Okay, now Miyeon is really confused. "Wait. What are you talking about?" She asks, not understanding the sudden turn in conversation.

"I mean," Soojin says, and Miyeon gets the sense she’s tiptoeing, like she’s trying to be tactful. "Don't you think this will only hurt you? That this will only hurt your feelings eventually?"

"What?" Miyeon croaks finally. She seriously doesn't understand any of this. Well, she can understand Soojin's questions, but she doesn't get why Soojin is referring only to her, and not Minnie as well.

"Miyeon, come on," Soojin says, leveling her a look. "Don’t play dumb, I know you too well. Maybe the other girls didn't notice it, but it's pretty obvious."

"Soojin, honestly, I have no idea what you’re talking about."

"Look," Soojin sighs, finally giving up and meeting Miyeon’s questioning gaze. "I've known you since high school and I've watched your relationship with Minnie grow up. I have been with you for too many years not to notice the way you look at her or how you behave with her. You can trust me."

"I’m-" Miyeon laughs in frustration, combing her fingers through her hair. "I’m at a loss for words because I quite literally have no idea what you’re talking about."

"Miyeon, I know you've had a crush on Minnie since you were, like, sixteen!" Soojin exclaims. It's one of the few times she raises her voice from how frustrated she seems at Miyeon's density and the oldest might be surprised if it weren't for her words hitting her too hard.

Miyeon splutters so hard she starts to cough, her throat burning from the sudden intake of too much air. Soojin reaches over and smacks her on the back, which doesn’t do anything to clear her airways, but at least the pain in her back lessens the scratching of her throat.

“I don’t-” Miyeon chokes out, then shakes her head, restarting. "I don't have a crush on Minnie. That's ridiculous, where did you get that idea? That's literally so crazy, seriously why did you think that?"

"I've been your friend long enough to notice that the way you behave with Minnie is totally different from the way you act with the rest of us. It was always like this, from high school you were always different with Minnie," Soojin says earnestly. Miyeon stare at her friend in disbelief, and she's about to lash out with a quick reply, but Soojin is not done yet. "Miyeon, literally when you are with her sometimes you just seem to forget everything around you. I've never seen you do that with anyone but Minnie."

Miyeon tries to finish processing Soojin's words, but it seems that no part of her brain wants to. She doesn't want to believe that Soojin was seriously believing she had a crush on Minnie. And probably the worst thing is that her friend seems really convinced about it that just makes her think does she really behave differently with Minnie?

That is a question that Miyeon prefers to leave for another time, perhaps for those sleepless nights where Miyeon starts thinking about things that she shouldn't think about. For now, she will just let it go and refuse to believe that can be true. It _can't_ be true. 

"Did you always think that?" Miyeon finally manages to ask, her voice sounds a little low and a little embarrassed.

"Well, yeah. I mean, then why even though you were with other girls you only talked about Minnie? And why you never seemed interested in any of them?" Soojin interrogates her.

Miyeon blinks feeling a wave of frustration and shame wash over her. Why does everyone think that is weird? There is nothing unusual about that.

"Look, Soojin. Whatever you made up in your head about my feelings for Minnie is not true. None of that is true. I mean, yeah, I'm different with Minnie because she's my _best friend_. It's a different kind of love I guess," Miyeon says emphasizing the word best friend. Soojin doesn't seem very convinced, so she groans, looking at her friend in annoyance. "Okay! If you insist so much, I will be totally honest with you so I solve all your doubts. Maybe at one time I liked Minnie as more than a friend, but that was years ago. A decade! Just a teenager thing. I was confused and I misunderstood my feelings for Minnie, but then I realized that I didn't love her, and that's where the story end. But I don't have a crush on her, okay?"

"Miyeon," Soojin sighs, looking at her with an expression of _you can talk to me_. And Miyeon normally loves that expression, but now it only makes her want to scream because there is nothing to talk about. "You can talk to me. I want to help, not just for gossip reasons."

"There's nothing to help!" Miyeon groans, letting frustration and sincerity spill out of her mouth at the same time. "It was just, when we were younger, when I was maybe seventeen or so, I was going through a moment where I questioned everything about me. Particularly why I could never feel anything for any of the guys I dated. I was confused and with Minnie I felt much more alive than with them, and I thought that means I loved her or something. It just clicked, yeah? It made sense, suddenly. Why I didn't feel the urge to do ridiculous things for boys at school, and why I didn't particularly want to hang out with them."

Soojin reaches over and pats Miyeon's hand.

Though it's not like these are bad memories. Miyeon had a good group of friends and she never really suffered for any of her thoughts or feelings. Her adolescence was a beautiful time and when she thinks about it she only has good memories.

And, of course, she had Minnie, too. Minnie was always there.

"I think that's what did it," Miyeon continues. "I just used to compare myself to my classmates — I didn't do ridiculous things to impress boys, I did them to impress Minnie. And I didn't want to hang out with boys because the only person I wanted to spend my time with was Minnie," Miyeon chuckles shortly, ruffling her hair again. "This all got mixed up in my head, I guess. Because I automatically assumed that since Minnie was my best friend and I always wanted to be around her that must have meant I loved her, right?"

Soojin nods, seems to be listening to her words attentively. "Right." She says and at this point Miyeon doesn't know why she's being so honest, why she's suddenly confessing all of this. Maybe it's because Soojin has always been a comforting person, giving her the confidence to talk about anything. Or because Miyeon just needs to get this off her once and for all, but she can't stop herself. 

"But that’s not how it works," Miyeon waves her hand. "That’s not love, that’s… I dunno. Infatuation and fascination, I think. Minnie always amazed me, so it’s no surprise my seventeen-year-old mind got the wires crossed and thought that meant love."

"But, Miyeon–" Soojin tries, and Miyeon shakes her head.

"No," she interrupts gently. "You have built this into something bigger than it is, when I promise it’s not. I didn’t love Minnie then, not as anything more than a best friend and I neither do it now. This kiss thing won’t ruin anything because there’s nothing there to ruin."

"Miyeon," Soojin trails off, staring at her with a worried look. Like she's sure this could end badly and it's going to end badly. As if the only ending this could have is Miyeon in love and with a broken heart.

Miyeon doesn't like that.

Soojin finally sighs, seeming to have given up. "Well, I said I wasn't going to meddle, but I did. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Miyeon reassures her. It's not like she could get mad at this, after all Soojin is one of her closest friends. They have known each other since high school and have practically always been together, it's normal for Soojin to worry about her. "I'm flattered that you care so much about me, but seriously Minnie and I can control this. I promise you, no one will get hurt, we both do it for fun and we are mature enough that this doesn't change anything."

Or so Miyeon thinks. That's what she wants to believe. 

Of course, she doesn't say it out loud because she doesn't want to worry Soojin more than necessary, but the thought lingers in her head and doesn't completely fade.

"I understand, I will trust you," Soojin says and seems more convinced than before. She looks at Miyeon again, her eyes conveying true concern and sincerity as she continues. "But you know you can talk to me about anything whenever you want."

Miyeon smiles at her. "Of course I know." 

The conversation fades after that. They talk for a while longer about any other topic and Miyeon eventually forgets everything while they talk. Finally, when Miyeon escorts Soojin to the door is when the previous topic of conversation returns.

" _So_ , I don't want to be annoying again, but have you seriously never had a crush on Minnie? Like, seriously?" Soojin asks with a raised eyebrow, leaning her body against the back of the door.

Miyeon doesn't understand Soojin's obsession with the question, besides that time, in her entire life it never crossed her mind again that she might be in love with Minnie. She has never thought that her feelings for her friend could be more than friendship, they are normal, they should be normal.

"Never. I was a bit confused as a teenager, but I'm sure I don't have romantic feelings for her." Miyeon confirms.

"Oh, it's fine. I guess I just exaggerated a bit these years," Soojin says with an embarrassed laugh. She straightens her hair and looks at Miyeon. "Well, see you tomorrow then? You know, for game night."

Miyeon nods with a smile. "Yeah, see you tomorrow," she says, but then makes a face when she remembers that this Saturday it's her and Yuqi's turn to organize the game and neither of them remembered to plan anything. "Oh, in my room, right?"

"Yeah, you forgot it?" Soojin asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No-no. I definitely didn't forget," oh, she did it. "I was just reminding you."

Soojin looks at her like she doesn't believe her words, but she seems to have pity on her and does not take much importance to that. They both say goodbye and when Soojin finally leaves the dorm, Miyeon sighs as her body falls against the door.

Her entire conversation with Soojin was exhausting. Miyeon can't believe that Soojin could have thought that she has a crush on Minnie all these years. Though maybe what worries her the most isn't that. The worrying thing is that everything Soojin said really seems real and if it weren't because she's sure about her feeling nothing for Minnie, she might have believed all of that. Miyeon has always treated Minnie differently and that has never been weird for her. Then, is that weird? Is the way she behaves with Minnie weird?

No, it can't be.

Miyeon knows her feelings for her best friend. Even if they keep kissing she is sure that she won't feel anything, so it's fine. She doesn't need to worry about anything.

And that's what Miyeon decides to do: ignore all the strange conversation that she had with Soojin and move on.

-

Saturday came and unsurprisingly she and Yuqi really forgot that they had to organize a game for tonight.

It wasn't entirely their fault. Like, yeah, neither of them were too busy on the week, but Miyeon's justification is that honestly they both have a terrible memory. It's not the first time they forget to organize a game, so it's not like the girls could expect much from both of them either.

Fortunately, Miyeon sometimes has good ideas. So on the same Saturday morning he had an amazing idea to play tonight. Of course that involves soju and a super basic question and answer game. Yuqi couldn't think of anything better than that, so she decided to contribute buying alcohol to 'light up the night' according to her words. Although Miyeon thinks that it was just an excuse to drink, but she can't deny that it will definitely make everything more fun, so it doesn't matter much anyway.

"Wait, did you two buy soju to drink tonight?" Shuhua asks looking between Yuqi and Miyeon and the soju on the table with her eyes wide open. "Is that even allowed?"

"I don't know, but if no one finds out it's not illegal I guess." Miyeon shrugs.

Shuhua opens her mouth looking at Miyeon in surprise. "I didn't know you could be so cool."

Miyeon smirks and puff out her chest arrogantly. "Well, it was about time you realized how cool I am."

Shuhua huffs out and rolls her eyes. "Nevermind, forget what I said."

Miyeon can hear Minnie laughing next to her, and immediately she gives her an offended look, as if she doesn't have to laugh at that joke.

Minnie throws an apologetic look to Miyeon, but it's not very believable because there's still a fun smile on her face. "I don't care about any of that, after this week of tests I'm going to drink until I forgot my name. I need it."

"Were your tests that difficult?" Soyeon joins the conversation, looking at Minnie curiously.

"Yeah, I think so. I just hope to pass them," Minnie sighs. "On Monday they give me my results and I'm so fucking nervous that today I just want to drink and forget everything." 

"Please don't do that because then I'll have to be the one to take care of you." Soojin pleads, looking at Minnie.

"I don't promise anything." Minnie simply replies, eliciting a groan from Soojin.

Miyeon chuckles softly, looking amused at the little scene between the two girls. Then, she reaches over and places her hand on top of Minnie's where it is resting on her own thigh and squeezes gently.

"Well, you shouldn't worry so much. You studied a lot, I'm sure you will do fine." Miyeon reassures her.

Minnie can’t suppress the gentle smile that takes over her features, and, almost instinctively, turns her hand around and laced her fingers through Miyeon’s.

"Thanks," Minnie says and her soft smile still doesn't go away.

Miyeon returns a smile at her as she grips Minnie's hand more firmly. The moment is quite sweet, and it should be weird for others, but it isn't for them. It's normal.

"Hey! Stop talking about tests. Today is a day of just fun," Yuqi complains, looking more specifically at Minnie and Miyeon. "We should start playing right now."

"Then you should explain the game," Soyeon says suddenly, looking at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. "I don't see any more than soju around here so I'm very curious."

"Oh yeah, I have to explain the game," Yuqi repeats, laughing a bit nervously. "Well," she looks at the other girls who are looking at her expectantly and clears her throat. "Miyeon will explain the game!"

Miyeon opens her eyes and shoots a quick glance at Yuqi. "Why me?"

"Because the game was your idea." Yuqi hisses at Miyeon, but then remembers that the others are there and feigns innocence by looking away.

Miyeon sighs. She can feel the tips of her ears burn as she looks away from all the girls. Maybe they should have picked a better game, one that not screams how obvious it's that they forgot to choose a game.

"Well, the game we both chose to play tonight," she pauses to not to see the girls' reactions when she continues. "A trivia drinking game! We can all ask the person any question, literally any, and if she does not want to answer she will have to drink. That's the game, yup."

For a moment there is silence until Soojin fills it.

"You two definitely forgot to pick a game for today, right?"

Miyeon and Yuqi share a guilty look before they start spitting excuses at the same time.

"No-no, we didn't forget that. We just decided to pick a simple game for tonight, with drinks and that."

"Yeah, Miyeon is right. Can't we just play simple games one night? Haha." 

"They definitely forgot to pick a game," Soyeon sighs from her place. "But it doesn't matter anyway. I think the game sounds like fun, so for today I think we can ignore this little detail."

"Really?" Yuqi's eyes light up as she looks at her girlfriend. "It was my idea by the way."

Miyeon opens her mouth and looks at Yuqi ready to start a fight, but Minnie cuts her off before she can lash out at Yuqi.

"Soyeon is right, let's ignore their lack of creativity. At least we have an excuse to drink tonight." Minnie mentions, gently squeezing Miyeon's hand as she says it, and the other girls agree. 

"Do you want to drink so bad?" Miyeon asks with a raised eyebrow. Minnie nods, dropping her head on her shoulder, without letting go of her hand. The warm movement makes her smile a little while likewise she enjoys the closeness with her best friend.

Miyeon averts her gaze and makes eye contact with Soojin. Her gaze doesn't hint much, but when Miyeon remembers the conversation they had yesterday, she looks away immediately. She tries to ignore her thoughts as she clears her throat to successfully get her friends' attention.

Minnie breaks away, and takes her hand away from Miyeon's as she raises her head to look at her, waiting for her to say something. Miyeon feels a bit disappointed with that, but she still starts talking.

"How this game was my idea," she begins, looking specifically at Yuqi in the last part. Her friend rolls her eyes and sneers, but Miyeon ignores her as she continues. "I think I should start. Go ahead and ask me whatever."

The girls nod and then look at each other, as if they were waiting for someone to throw the first stone. And honestly, Miyeon starts to regret this.

Yuqi starts pouring some soju into a drinking glass while looking at her with a devilish smile. Then, she will be the one to start.

 _Oh no_.

"Forget that everyone except Minnie has a partner here," Yuqi starts and seriously, Miyeon starts to regret being the first brave to start this. "Tell me, who of us would you kiss. Yeah, I know you haven't given your first kiss yet, and we love you for that by the way, but if you had to have it with one of us who would it be with?"

Miyeon wants to laugh.

It's like those times when you just need to laugh. Because, of all the questions that Yuqi could have asked she said that, precisely that one. It's so ironic that Miyeon really wants to laugh. Minnie seems to think the same as they share a little look after Yuqi finished.

Yuqi looks at her like it's that's the most daring question she could have asked. Like if that has to put Miyeon in a mess, which definitely is not the case by the way. And Soojin knows about their kisses, but she doesn't precisely know that Minnie was her first kiss, so only both of them understand how funny the question is.

 _Minnie, it's literally Minnie_.

Miyeon wants to say that, but obviously she does not.

"I don't know, I guess I would choose you," Miyeon jokes. Yuqi seems not to notice the joking tone or maybe she just ignores it because she looks at Miyeon almost flattered to be chosen and then, she winks at her. Miyeon just ignores that as she looks at Soyeon and quickly adds: "But, by the way I would never kiss her, Soyeon."

Soyeon nods with a soft laugh. "I know it."

Yuqi rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Obviously she would kiss me, you should worry a little more. Just looks at the way Miyeon is staring at me right now."

Miyeon huffs out. "I should have chosen someone else." 

And now it's Yuqi who seems to want to start a fight with her, but Shuhua quickly distracts her with her voice.

"Enough talking, it's my turn to ask!" Shuhua interrupts. Then, she looks at the oldest while pretending to think of a question and Miyeon starts to sweat because she knows that she has to be afraid of Shuhua and whatever she is going to said. The youngest is very random, and probably anything that comes out of her mouth can fuck her. "Okay, I got it. I know what to ask."

Shuhua smiles quite strangely and now Miyeon is really scared. She takes her time and that alone makes everything worse. 

"God, just say it." Soojin says, losing patience.

"Ugh, okay," Shuhua finally says. She looks at the oldest and continues, and Miyeon really feels her heart race for a moment. "Following the logic of Yuqi's previous question, who of the five of us would you sleep with?"

And unlike Yuqi's question that had the function of making her lose her mind, but did not affect her in the least, this question really served its purpose well.

The other girls start yelling at Shuhua and complaining about how embarrassing the question is, but Miyeon doesn't hear any of it. It's as if her ears were covered after hearing that, she doesn't hear anything. There is silence around her as the question keeps repeating in her head.

Of course it's embarrassing and of course Miyeon can't answer the question, that's how it should be and that's how Miyeon thinks it should be. Is she embarrassing? Yes. But she is not able to answer the question? Miyeon wishes it were so. It's alarming that the answer is so obvious and so simple, and it is even more alarming that the first and only person that went through her head is Minnie.

In her defense it makes sense in her head. Minnie was her first kiss, if any of the girls has to be her first time it could only be Minnie.

Miyeon opens her eyes and pushes that thought away as quickly as she can. What is she thinking about? Why is she even imagining the possibility of them sleeping together? 

"Stop complaining and let Miyeon answer!" Shuhua says and Miyeon manages to hear her voice above the others. Then, Shuhua looks at her, waiting for an answer and quickly all the pairs of eyes in the room are on her.

Miyeon gulps. Suddenly she feels like that day at the party again, under pressure and very nervous. Although this time she is not so impulsive (maybe because she's still sober) so she does not make the same mistake as the other time and thinks a bit before speaking.

"Of course I wouldn't sleep with either of you." Miyeon says as if it's obvious and hopes that her tone of voice really sounds like if it is.

Shuhua huffs out, seeming to buy her excuse just like the others (or at least that seems at first glance to Miyeon).

"That answer isn't valid, you have to choose one of us or drink. This is how the game works."

"It's just a hypothetical scenario, of course you're not going to sleep with any of us." Soyeon adds, trying to encourage Miyeon to respond. However, that doesn't make things any easier for her because the answer is so clear that it scares Miyeon.

"I-" Miyeon says and the other girls seem to really wait for her answer with curiosity. She looks at Soojin and her words from yesterday come back to her mind. _You're different with Minnie_ , at the time Miyeon thought that didn't make sense, but now she's starting to doubt about it.

Maybe Soojin was right. Maybe it's kind of weird there is a huge difference between the way she treat Minnie and the way she treat the other girls.

Miyeon starts to get nervous, the thoughts running through her head only make everything worse, and then she looks at Minnie and that just makes her brain stop working. _Shit_. "Uh - Oh. I-I'm going to drink, yeah."

Shuhua groans, looking at her with annoyance. "How boring."

"Please, are we so unattractive?" Yuqi asks, almost offended.

Miyeon's cheeks burn, and she refuses to look at any of them while taking the glass of soju. "It's not that- it's just– ugh, I'm just going to take this and forget this question."

She doesn't even hesitate before pouring the drink in her mouth. She can feel her throat burn and she has to wince when she finishes drinking the entire glass. She feels her cheeks flushed and hopes that her friends think it is from the alcohol. Although her previous stuttering and her obvious nerves show how much that particular question affected her.

Miyeon places the glass on the table. "Well, I'm done. Next question, please." She practically begs them to change the subject quickly.

Fortunately, her behavior is not unusual for her friends because the question itself was intended to make her nervous. Though, what they really don't really know is why Miyeon is nervous and honestly she wants to that stay that way. So, it's better to change the subject quickly and forget that the thought of being with Minnie crossed her mind for at least a second. That's the most logical thing for Miyeon to do.

"Then it's my turn." Soojin says suddenly and Miyeon feels her heart stop again.

Yeah, she knows that Soojin isn't bad enough to give her a hard time and that she isn't capable of giving away what's going on between her and Minnie, but that doesn't mean she's not feeling fucking scared right now. It's like when you tell someone a secret and even though they promised you that they wouldn't tell anyone, you still know they can tell anyone any time and that constantly scares you. Miyeon is feeling like that.

She looks to her side and notices that Minnie also seems nervous, as if the same has had crossed her mind. Miyeon brings her hand to Minnie's and squeezes it again. It's a gesture to let her know that she is okay, to let her know that she is here for her. Minnie intertwines her fingers, just how before they started to play, and doesn't let go. Miyeon doesn't complain, she likes to hold her best friend's hand and she likes to know that Minnie likes it too.

Miyeon is so distracted looking at their hand together that for a moment she forgets that Soojin is going to ask her a question. 

"Then, following Yuqi's logic again," Soojin begins and after hearing that Miyeon knows that this can't end well. "Who of us would you date?" 

Her tone doesn't give away any intentions at all, and Miyeon knows she's not aiming to bring up yesterday's topic (or so she wants to think) but she still wants to kill Soojin right now.

Minnie visibly relaxes next to her, almost relieved that the question has nothing to do with her. However, Miyeon, on the other hand, doesn't relax at all.

"Why are all of you suddenly asking me these kinds of questions?" Miyeon practically squeaks, looking at Soojin with an obvious look of _why the hell did you say that?_

Soojin just shrugs with a seemingly innocent smile.

"Come on Miyeon, I know you want to reply with my name." Yuqi teases her, giving her a wink that of course Miyeon prefers to ignore for the second time in the night. 

"Please, she's obviously going to reply with my name girls." Shuhua says with airs of arrogance, as if it was an obvious fact.

Miyeon rolls her eyes. Obviously she isn't going to answer with the name of either of the two. She tries to consider the question for a while, but again, the answer is so obvious that she doesn't even need to think about it. It's Minnie, it's always Minnie.

"You two are delusional, girls. Obviously she's going to pick me," Minnie adds in an obvious joking tone. She looks at Miyeon as she continues. "Right?"

When their eyes meet, the oldest suddenly feels nervous. Miyeon doesn't know why, but she feels like if Minnie had exposed her, as if what she said isn't a joke, but the truth. As if she had read Miyeon's thoughts. And that obviously alarms Miyeon, so as usual, she decides that saying the first stupid thing that crosses her mind is more logical than telling the truth.

"Uh - It's Shuhua, probably Shuhua." Miyeon spits faster than she can think.

She can hear Shuhua yelling 'I knew it' and Yuqi complaining, but that goes almost unnoticed for Miyeon's ears 'cause she's only looking at Minnie. Analyzing the way Minnie's brow furrowed when she heard Shuhua's name, and the way she pulled her hand away from Miyeon's, breaking her grip and leaving a void in her hand. Analyzing how after Miyeon said that, a pout slid down Minnie's lips as she looked away without much dissimulation, as if she was disappointed that Miyeon didn't choose her.

Miyeon doesn't know why, but she feels the need to correct herself. She feels the need to say that it's Minnie, that if she had to date any of them it would be obviously her. But, saying that would be weird, even for her. And she doesn't know if Soojin chose that question on purpose to check if she doesn't like Minnie or if she's just being too paranoid, but Miyeon doesn't want to prove her point, even if there is no such point.

But neither she doesn't want Minnie to keep looking at her with that expression either. So, Miyeon can't think of a better idea than to take advantage that the girls are too distracted trying to stop a stupid argument between Shuhua and Yuqi, and sneak closer to Minnie. Then, it only takes a few seconds and one last discreet look at the girls for Miyeon to press her mouth close to Minnie's ear, so that her friend can hear the next words.

"Sorry, I was really going to choose you, but I didn't want to hurt Shuhua's feelings." Miyeon whispers to Minnie, and she doesn't know if this is weird. If she shouldn't be lying just to make her best friend feel better for such a stupid question, but she doesn't care.

Miyeon walks away from Minnie with the same speed with which she approached. She looks around to make sure no one noticed her little moment, and when she confirms that no one is looking at them, she visibly relaxes.

Then, Miyeon looks back at Minnie and feels like maybe she shouldn't have said that. Because Minnie is still looking at her from her spot not knowing exactly what to say, and, well, maybe it was weird. Maybe she shouldn't have clarified that as if it really matters which member she would date.

Miyeon starts to panic. She tries to think of a joke or an excuse or whatever to make Minnie stop seeing her that way. But then, Minnie's cheeks blush a little and she smiles shyly and happily, and is such a cute mix that Miyeon feels like she may die.

Minnie leans toward her, and is so close that Miyeon can feel Minnie's lips brushing her ear. It tickles her whole body and suddenly she feels like she's holding her breath.

"I was sure you were going to choose me anyway, but I like to have heard it comes out of your mouth." Minnie whispers in her ear and an electricity runs through Miyeon's body immediately. Suddenly her body trembles, her pulse quickens and she can only freeze in her place.

Minnie pulls away from her, and there's a smile on her lips, a pretentious smile that only makes Miyeon regret saying all that. Miyeon just looks away, trying to ignore her heartbeat and the strange sensation running through her whole body.

Fortunately for Miyeon the questions to her are over. No one seemed to notice their strange moment and immediately after that the round of questions continues specifically towards Soyeon.

And the night continues like this, with questions to each of the girls. Normal questions that are definitely not like the ones Miyeon had to answer (a little unfair if you ask Miyeon, but whatever). The ones who drank the most were Shuhua and Minnie, each one for totally different reasons. Minnie just because she wanted an excuse to drink, so she decided to just dodge the questions and drink. And Shuhua, well, Shuhua was simply too cowardly when it comes to answering questions related to her intimacy with Soojin.

So now there are two drunk girls in the room. Not at all funny because Minnie is next to her, and Miyeon is the one who has to put up with drunk Minnie. Who the only thing that does is hug her out of nowhere and flirting shamelessly with her in front of all the girls. And normally it wouldn't be a bother if it weren't for the fact that Minnie seems to have forgotten that they can't kiss in front of the others as she tries to get close to Miyeon's face without much dissimulation from time to time.

"I hate college. Would you let me drop out of my studies Miyeon?" Minnie says close to her ear. She somehow got to sit behind Miyeon and now she's hugging her and her head is on her shoulder. Also, her lips are almost pressed to her ear and, shit, Miyeon is really going to die tonight.

Miyeon tries to look as normal as she can, but surely her cheeks are flushed. If anyone asks, she blames the alcohol (even though she barely tasted two glasses of soju tonight).

"I don't think that's a good idea." Miyeon replies softly. Shuhua, who is just as drunk as Minnie, doesn't seem to agree with her as she stands up scandalously.

"Wait. Minnie is right. College sucks. I have a better life plan," Shuhua says suddenly. Soojin sighs, as if she knew that whatever comes out of Shuhua's mouth right now is going to be stupid. "I'm going to drop out of college, yeah. Then, I will marry Soojin! So, she will have to work to pay my bills. Great idea, right Soojin?"

Soojin rolls her eyes. "Go ahead, but I'm not going to pay your bills. You'll have to work like me."

Shuhua pouts. "I don't want to work."

"Wait, now that I think about it that is a good idea. It's the first time that Shuhua says something smart and she's drunk," Yuqi laughs. She looks at Soyeon and there's a smile on her lips. "What do you think? Will you pay my bills, love?"

"Definitely not."

"Why not?"

Miyeon watches each couple loses themselves on their own world for a moment and sighs. If she is honest, sometimes she feels a little jealous when she looks at Shuhua and Soojin, and Yuqi and Soyeon. In those moments she can only wonder if she can ever have what they have, if she can ever fall in love and love someone as much as they do. Miyeon knows it's stupid, but she would have liked to find something like that with some of the girls she dated. In all those dates she always expected find something like that.

But it's okay. She really doesn't need that for now, she has friends and has Minnie. If her best friend is by her side that should be enough.

Miyeon cannot carry on with her inner conflict any longer before her thoughts are interrupted in the next moment. Because Minnie slid her lips from her ear to her neck, and it all happens so quickly that Miyeon jumps when she feels the tip of Minnie's nose rubs a tender spot on her skin.

"You would surely pay my bills if I dropped out college." Minnie says against the skin of her neck. It's not a question, it's more like a statement, like she's sure Miyeon will always be there for her.

And that's technically true because Miyeon will always be there for Minnie if she needs her. Even if her friend is so impulsive to drop out college and ask her to pay her bills her Miyeon would do it because she would do anything for Minnie.

However, Miyeon can't keep thinking about it because Minnie's lips are on her neck. She shudders and quickly opens her eyes in alarm and looks at Minnie. Her friend has her eyes closed and she doesn't really seem to care much what she's doing in front of the other girls. Minnie leaves a fleeting kiss on her neck and again, her mind goes fuzzy, her body hot and suddenly there is an electricity she cannot explain tickling her entire body. The feeling is strange and new, and the girls can see them, and she panics.

Miyeon quickly separates from Minnie and ignores the girl's moans as she clears her throat to get the attention of the others. 

"I think we should finish this by now. I mean, it's late and Shuhua and Minnie are too drunk to continue." Miyeon says and her voice sounds a bit shaky, but it's so slight that it goes unnoticed.

All of them seem to agree. Well, everyone, but Minnie and Shuhua.

"No. I don't want to part with Soojin." Shuhua complains, quickly hugging her girlfriend so she doesn't leave.

"Miyeon is right, you are too drunk. Soyeon is going to show you to your room, come on, baby." Soojin says with care and affection to Shuhua, trying to free herself from the youngest's grip.

Shuhua shakes her head. There is a pout on her lips as she hugs Soojin tighter. "I don't want. I want you to escort me to my dorm."

Soojin sighs. "I can't, I have to go with Minnie. She's too drunk to go alone."

Shuhua seems to be about to complain again, but Miyeon decides that maybe doing a good deed for today would not hurt. After all, Minnie doesn't seem to want to get away from her either.

"Don't worry, Soojin. I'm going to go with Minnie and make sure she sleeps well, you should go with Shuhua." Miyeon says to Soojin, and the two share a look for a moment. The oldest tells her that it's okay with her gaze, and Soojin finally agrees without much choice when Shuhua hugs her more firmly.

Soojin manages to pull a key out of her pocket with Shuhua's arms still around her, and throws it at Miyeon, who manages to catch it out of the air.

"Our room key, if Minnie tries to make a mess stop her anyway _please_." Soojin pleads and Miyeon nods with a gentle smile.

Minnie seems happy about the decision as she wraps her arms around Miyeon's waist and rests her chin on her shoulder again.

And honestly, Miyeon really doesn't know how she's going to survive drunk Minnie for the rest of the night.

-

Miyeon guides Minnie carefully out the door behind them, waving quiet goodbyes to the rest of the girls with her free hand. Soyeon and Shuhua are already on the other side of the hall carrying a drunk Shuhua, and Yuqi stayed in her room. On the other hand, Miyeon tries with her weak body to help Minnie walk. It's hard because Minnie is taller and heavier than her, and Miyeon doesn't really have the strength to hold Minnie upright, but she does her best to help Minnie steady herself when she seems to get dizzy.

Though, despite the above, Miyeon doesn't find it uncomfortable at all that her hand is around Minnie's waist while the younger girl's fingers grip her jacket to keep herself standing.

"Did you have a nice time tonight?" Miyeon decide to ask after they've been walking in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Mm," Minnie hums, eyes drifting shut for a moment.

"I guess you had a good night," Miyeon laughs. Minnie walks a little faster all of a sudden and Miyeon has to hold her fast when she stumbles through the air. She needs to force herself to keep her in her place, but in the end they return to their comfortable position from before. "Don't try to walk so quickly," Miyeon reprimands gently, starting her walking at a much slower pace. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Minnie says softly. "Wish you'd gotten drunk with me," she complains. "Stead of carrying my sorry arse to the dorm."

"Don't talk about your arse that way," Miyeon quips immediately, directing a smile to Minnie when she looks at her. "Besides, I don't mind. I actually like taking care of you, you know."

Minnie says nothing for a few seconds. Then, suddenly she slips out from under her arm and for a fleeting moment, Miyeon feels the soft pressure of Minnie's lips against her cheek, but just as quickly it's gone. It makes her spine feel tingly and Miyeon tries to ignore how that simple kiss made her heart skip a bit.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, I think it would be a disaster," Minnie heaves a put-upon sigh and let her head drop onto Miyeon's shoulder. "I'm going to make you a good breakfast to make up for this."

"Oh, really?" Miyeon asks, an amused little lilt in her voice. She bites a smile that wants to peek through her lips when she hears Minnie mutter a confirmation. "Then I'll be looking forward to that breakfast, I hope you remember it when you're sober in the morning."

"I will remember it." Minnie promises.

Miyeon nods and soon sees Minnie and Soojin's dorm door in front of her. When they are in front of the dorm Miyeon manages to help Minnie stand up with one hand. With the other free hand she takes the key out of her pocket and opens the door. The first thing Minnie does when they are both inside is to escape Miyeon's grasp. And, despite Miyeon's warnings about her condition, she advances without much inconvenience other than a couple of stumbling to her bed, and she lets herself falls on top of it.

"Hey, you should take off your shoes and change before bed." Miyeon scolds as she walks over to Minnie and stands in front of her with her hands-on her waist.

And even though Minnie has her face hidden in her pillow, Miyeon can swear that Minnie probably just rolled her eyes right now.

" _Fine_ ," Minnie says reluctantly, her drunk self seems not to want to start an argument. Then, she sits on the bed, kicks off her shoes and looks at Miyeon. "Done, I already took off my shoes, now I want to go to bed."

Miyeon rolls her eyes, but she's still a bit amused by her best friend's childish behavior so she smiles at her friend.

"You still have to change into more comfortable clothes, genius."

Minnie huffs out, but gets up without much encouragement anyway. "You're annoying," she says in a whisper, but Miyeon hear her anyway and hits her lightly. "Fine! I'm going to change my clothes."

Miyeon is about to make a sarcastic comment, but then Minnie moves her hands to her shirt. And she lifts it high enough for Miyeon to open her eyes and turn back as quickly as she can.

"What the hell are you doing?" Miyeon asks in panic, covering her eyes with her hands just to make sure that she doesn't see anything. Seeing Minnie's stomach skin was enough to her brain becomes a mess and her entire face turns as red as a tomato, so she definitely doesn't want to see anything more than that.

"Uh - changing my clothes, that's obvious," Minnie giggles, as if Miyeon's question is totally stupid. Miyeon can hear her walking beside her, and a moment later open the closet, probably to choose more comfortable clothes to wear. And Miyeon really appreciates having covered her eyes right now.

"But I'm still here!" Miyeon squeals in a much higher pitch. "You could have told me to go to the bathroom and wait for you to finish changing or something, I don't know."

"You're my best friend, it's not weird," Minnie says nonchalantly and it looks like she's putting on a different shirt as she talks. "Plus, it's not like it's the first time we've done it."

Well, Minnie has a point. They have known each other for years and should have the confidence for this. Also, Miyeon remembers that in high school they changed of clothes a couple of times next to each other. But, still, that was in high school and Miyeon really can't do this now. Yeah, she has known Minnie for years and it shouldn't be weird, but it's impossible for her to look at her best friend without her clothes. There's no specific reason, she just can't.

"I'm done," Minnie says and her voice sounds too close to her, as if she was in front of her. "You can open your eyes, you fool."

Miyeon huffs out and opens her eyes slowly, as if she won't trust Minnie's words. Fortunately, Minnie was telling the truth and now she's wearing a baggy shirt and pants to sleep on.

"Great, now you can sleep," Miyeon says and sighs in relief. She will finally be able to go to her room and sleep after this strange and exhausting night.

Minnie nods, but instead of going to her bed she takes Miyeon's hand. The oldest raises an eyebrow and looks at her without understanding why Minnie suddenly did that.

"What?" Miyeon asks after Minnie stares at her silently for a few seconds.

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

And Miyeon knows she is referring to sleeping in the same bed, she really knows it. But, then, she remembers the question from before and the clear answer to that, and her eyes widen and her cheeks heat up with a ridiculous speed. Thank goodness Minnie is too drunk to notice that because she just laughs softly and continues. As if she has realized that she should add something else so it doesn't sound weird.

"I mean, you should stay over for a while," Minnie says, biting her lip as she watches their hands meet. "Not necessarily all night, just sleep with me for a bit."

Miyeon wants to say no, she really wants to. Tonight was strange and she's tired and she just wants to go to her bed and sleep in peace. But, Minnie is looking at her with pleading eyes, and is playing with her fingers and normally Minnie isn't so loving or so open when she is sober. Miyeon needs her to be in a very good mood to accept her arms, and now she is offering to sleep with her. And who is Miyeon to go against what Minnie wants.

"Sure," she finally says without thinking much. "But I'll just stay until you fall asleep, then I'll go to sleep in my bed."

Minnie nods with obvious happiness. "That sounds good to me."

Soon they are both on the bed. Minnie is the first to lie down and cover herself with the sheets. She looks at Miyeon from her place, hoping that she will climb into her bed as well, and the oldest sighs. Miyeon kicks off her shoes and slides under the covers, settling her body next to Minnie. Her clothes are not for sleeping and are a bit uncomfortable, but Miyeon will only stay for a short time so it's fine, when she gets to her room she will change and sleep well in her own bed.

Still, despite her clothes, Miyeon thinks this is comfortable. It's not the first time they sleep together, in fact it's normal for them to do this. Sometimes Miyeon sneaks out of her bedroom when she is bored to sleep in Minnie's bed with her. She's used to this.

"Hey, can I be the big spoon tonight?" Minnie asks next to her, her voice stumbles a bit and her eyes are narrowed. She looks like she's going to fall asleep any minute and Miyeon thinks it doesn't really matter. She's going to fall asleep any minute and Miyeon is going to leave, so that's okay.

"Yeah, sure." Miyeon says softly, turning her back on Minnie so she can hug her. 

Then Miyeon feels Minnie hugging her, and leaning her face against her neck. Her soft breath tickles the back of her neck, sending electricity through her body.

Miyeon allows herself to smile and enjoy this, and when Minnie's arm slides around her waist and rests on her stomach, Miyeon takes her hand and laces her fingers under the covers.

Yeah, she will allow herself to enjoy this momentarily. Just until Minnie falls asleep, of course.

-

Miyeon wakes up the next morning in Minnie's empty bed. She opens her eyes slowly to look at the ceiling and although at first glance she feels confused about why is she still wearing yesterday's clothes, she quickly remembers everything that happened last night when she brought Minnie into her room. Right, she slept with Minnie last night and, right, she was supposed to leave when Minnie fell asleep. Of course it seems that Miyeon was the first to fall asleep, and now as a consequence she still has last night's clothes and is still in Minnie's bed.

However, she doesn't have much time to think about everything that happened last night or to realize that Minnie is not by her side. Because suddenly she feels a body fall on top of her, and it takes her breath away. Miyeon is startled when she feels Minnie's body sitting on her lap.

Miyeon's eyes widen. She looks up slowly to find Minnie staring at her with her teeth sunk into her bottom lip to hold back a smile and her eyes positively twinkling.

"Morning," Minnie says softly.

And Miyeon can't do anything, but return the greeting.

"Morning," she says under her breath, taking her time to look at her friend. Minnie is lightly made up and still has her clothes on from last night, which means that she surely got up first than Miyeon. Also, for some reason she looks extra cute right now and Miyeon really thinks that she is very lucky to be greeted in the morning by such a pretty face. "I think I fell asleep here last night. Do you remember what happened?"

"No, but please tell me we didn't do dirty things in my bed," Minnie says with a serious expression. Miyeon opens her mouth in panic as she quickly denies. Minnie can't contain her expression would be any longer before laughs shamelessly at Miyeon. "I'm joking, sorry," she laughs and Miyeon should be angry and hit her like she usually does, but Minnie's head tilts back a little and her joyous laugh fills the entire room. Her hair moves a little, and she looks _beautiful_. "Unlike you, I do remember what I do when I'm drunk."

Miyeon finally stops focusing on her best friend's face and blinks. When she finishes processing Minnie's very direct hint towards her, her brow furrows slightly.

"Hey, it's not my fault. We all have different side-effects after being drunk, mine is not remembering anything and yours, I don't know. It seems like there is no hangover for you and you are just magically in a good mood. You're weird, what the hell with that."

Minnie just ignores that as she gets up off her, and sits next to her. "Not so, today I woke up with a terrible hangover," she makes a face "I shouldn't have had that much to drink last night." 

"Well that's obvious," Miyeon rolls her eyes, amused. "For next time don't drink so much," she says and then reflects for a moment on Minnie's previous words and adds: "Wait, why did you wake up earlier? Today is Saturday. You could have stayed a little longer with me." 

Minnie bites her lip again, and then she looks away from Miyeon suddenly. "Well, there really is a reason I got up early today," she gets up from the bed and looks at Miyeon with her cheeks a little flushed. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Miyeon looks at her a little confused, but still gets up and follows Minnie. She stretches and yawns on the way as she follows Minnie into the kitchen. She doesn't understand what Minnie is referring to until they get inside the kitchen and Miyeon's gaze falls on the waffle-maker on the kitchen counter and the bowl with batter next to it. 

"Are you making me breakfast?" Miyeon asks and she doesn't try to suppress the huge smile that slides across her lips as she looks at Minnie fondly.

Minnie nods shyly. "I'm sorry you had to take care of me last night. This morning when I woke up I remembered that I had promised you that I would prepare a breakfast for you to make up for that. So when I looked at my fridge I panicked because normally Soojin and I don't cook that much," she explains rubbing her neck. "There wasn't too much so I did my best, but I hope some waffles with maple syrup and strawberries are enough for you."

Miyeon smiles even more if that's possible. She feels her heart leap and a current travel through her body, and she feels so good that Miyeon doesn't bother trying to figure out what that feeling is.

"Of course that's enough," Miyeon says softly and she's probably looking at Minnie with the brightest, most radiant smile she's ever done, but what else can she do. "Thank you, you really are the best. I don't know how I am so lucky to have you."

"I should tell you that," Minnie smiles back, and the two just look at each other for a few seconds.

The silence is comfortable, and Miyeon finds herself staring at Minnie more than usual. Staring at every detail of her face and then staring at her body and remembering how last night they hugged in her bed. Miyeon finds herself wandering in the way that last night Minnie's hands were around her waist and how her hot breath spread from time to time down her back barely letting her sleep.

Miyeon's body suddenly feels hot, as if the room has risen in temperature, and that's when she decides to push all those thoughts away. She decides to break the silence as she clears her throat and looks at her best friend.

"Can I taste it?" Miyeon asks, looking at the waffle batter.

"Sure," Minnie says, approaching to the bowl, obligingly dipping a finger in the batter and raises it up to Miyeon's mouth.

For a moment Miyeon freezes, as if she hadn't expected that at all, and well she definitely don't expect that. In her mind Minnie would have used the spoon or, I don't know, she would have let Miyeon dip her own finger into the batter.

Minnie looks at her impatiently and if this isn't weird for her, by logic it cannot be for Miyeon.

There is definitely nothing strange weird this, she thinks. So, Miyeon just puts her nerves aside, and sucks Minnie's finger into her mouth.

The moment is short and lasts no more than two seconds. Miyeon was able to taste the batter and she really liked it. And of course, there was really nothing unusual about that action unlike what she thought, which is a relief.

"Mm," Miyeon makes an approving noise as she releases Minnie's finger. "It's delicious, seriously."

Minnie smiles proudly. "Thanks, then I'll put it into the waffle-maker so we can eat it."

Miyeon nods. Minnie who is leaning against the kitchen doesn't seem to want to move from her place, despite what she said and Miyeon who is standing in front of her doesn't want to move much either. 

"Hey, you still have a little batter on your lip. You should clean it up," Minnie says suddenly, looking at Miyeon's lips.

Miyeon can feel the batter on her lip, but she only opens her mouth a little. "Oh, it's true." She says, but she doesn't really do anything to try to clean it up. It's easy, she could do it in less than a second right now if she wanted.

But for some reason she doesn't it. Instead, she just stares at Minnie without saying anything else.

Minnie lowers her gaze a bit before lifting it up with a different look. She seems to get the hint of what Miyeon wants her to do before Miyeon can even give her a hint. Minnie brings her face closer to hers and soon Miyeon feels her breath close to her mouth, and then, her lips on hers.

And of course Miyeon wants this. She wants exactly what Minnie is doing. Minnie seems to know what she wants more than Miyeon herself as she pushes her against the kitchen and kisses her. And Miyeon can only enjoy it because that's exactly what she's doing. She is enjoying Minnie's tongue licking her lips and tasting the batter, and then, she enjoys it even more when Minnie's tongue is inside her mouth. 

Minnie's hands slide down her hips and Miyeon pulls her closer to her, and both start to enjoy the kiss too much until —

"Oh my– again? Oh, I can't believe this, god–"

Soojin's voice appears on the scene again.

Minnie breaks away from her with the same speed as the other time, and Miyeon really wants to complain and just draw her back to her, and continue the kiss. Soojin has already seen them kiss against the bedroom wall, seeing them in the kitchen is nothing worse. Although when her gaze falls on Soojin, who looks at them with crossed arms and a look between embarrassed and disgusted, Miyeon's indifference goes away.

Yeah, this is embarrassing. Suddenly her despair and confident disappears as her cheeks heat up and shame shoots up her face.

"God, you two should be more careful. It could have been one of the other girls. Seriously, stop kissing anywhere." Soojin scolds both of them, looking really exasperated and frustrated.

"Sorry," Miyeon is the first to speak, looking apologetically at her friend. "But in my defense, Minnie was the one who kissed me first."

Minnie shoots her a death glare from her place and pushes her slightly. She seems to be about to insult her or say something really offensive towards Miyeon, but Soojin interrupts her before that.

"I don't want to know who kissed who, please, "Soojin begs, running her hand over her hair in frustration. She looks at the bowl with batter and the waffle-maker and then, again looks back at the two girls in front of her. "Do you two were going to make waffles?

"Yeah, Minnie made it for me," Miyeon says with a proud little smile. Soojin raises an eyebrow and looks at her suspiciously, as if in her mind she was hinting at something. Miyeon doesn't like that look so she quickly changes the subject. "But what are you doing here anyway, when I woke up you weren't there. Did you stay to sleep with Shuhua last night?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on staying to sleep with Shuhua. But when I came here last night you two were sleeping together and both looked so cute that I only wanted to go back and sleep with Shuhua too," Soojin says, and her words make both girls blush like crazy. However, Soojin doesn't end. She seems to remember something as she smiles and takes her phone out of her pocket. Then, she unlocks it and appears to be scrolling through her gallery to find a photo. "I even took a picture of you two sleeping hugged and I sent it to our group. All the girls agreed that you two looked adorable."

Miyeon looks at Soojin with wide eyes. "Wait. You did what?" She squeals, looking at Soojin in utter horror.

Minnie has the same reaction as her. Her eyes are wide open and her face is so red that Miyeon wonders if her blood is circulating well right now. When Soojin finds her picture in her gallery, Minnie snatches the phone from her hand and they both look at the photo in horror. The photo is clear, they are both sleeping in the same bed and they are hugging. Miyeon has her face hidden in Minnie's chest, and it's all so shameful that they both want to die right now.

"Delete it!" Minnie demands, looking at Soojin in panic.

"I can do it if you want me to, but you would also have to force the others to delete the photo." Soojin shrugs.

Minnie groans. "I really hate you."

Miyeon wants to say the same thing, but she's too distracted looking at the photo and feeling a warm sensation on her chest. Again, she feels strange. Now that she thinks about it, yesterday she felt the same way all night. When the girls asked her those questions. When she accompanied Minnie to her room. When she slept with Minnie, and even all this morning countless times she felt like this.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'll go to bed. I don't want to be between you two when you start to kiss, or when you do whatever you two do." Soojin says and Minnie can't even complain before the youngest runs away from the room.

Minnie moans, looking at Miyeon. "Good, great! Now all the girls are going to tease us forever."

Miyeon decides to leave her confused thoughts for later and look at her friend. At this moment something else is more important, like calming Minnie down after seeing that stupidly adorable photo of both of them.

"Well yeah, it will be annoying, but they do worse things in front of us. We can defend ourselves."

"Maybe you're right." 

"Of course, I'm always right." Miyeon hums and Minnie just laughs, shaking her head.

"So putting the issue aside, do you want to eat the waffles now?" Minnie asks. Miyeon nods with too much emotion, almost like a child, and Minnie laughs. "Then go brush your teeth with the extra toothbrush that we have in the bathroom and wash your hands while I start."

"Yes, ma'am." Miyeon says before running quickly to the bathroom, listening to Minnie's soft and pretty laugh behind her.

When she comes out of the kitchen with a huge smile, Soojin is on her bed listening to music. As soon as the oldest crosses the room, they two share a look. Soojin raises an eyebrow as she removes an earpiece from her ear and Miyeon snorts, looking away from Soojin's obvious hint-filled gaze.

"Shut up, don't say anything," Miyeon says, looking at her friend in annoyance. "Whatever you're imagining or thinking right now isn't true."

Soojin laughs from her bed. "I was just going to say that your lips are a little bit smudged with lipstick." She scoffs.

Miyeon feels her cheeks burn. "Oh," she murmurs, quickly wiping Minnie's obvious lipstick stain from her mouth.

Soojin laughs at her, and Miyeon just groans, quickly fleeing to the bathroom.

Yeah, maybe she can't forget about the conversation they had that day. The recent new feelings that she is feeling and the fuzzy thoughts she's having about her friend don't make it any easier.

But that doesn't have to worry her for now. 

Miyeon doesn't want to worry about it.

She just wants to enjoy her morning with Minnie and eat waffles with her. Yes, just that for now. Today enjoy the company with Minnie and tomorrow think about the conversation that she had with Soojin. That sounds good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was mostly fluff, but the drama and the other things in the tags will show up soon, don't worry. however, don't expect heavy angst, this is mostly fluff and miyeon being dramatic (and really whipped for minnie)
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
